A Break from Saving the World
by Dakumo
Summary: Sonic has defeated Dr. Eggman once again at the Lost Hex, and now it's time for his break. Until Amy intervenes in that, of course! Will he be able to relax and catch a break or will something more pleasant come his way?
1. Chapter 1: An Unreal Relationship

_Hello! Welcome to my very first story. A romance story, that is, about Sonic and Amy. I had a really good idea that I wanted to do, so I had to put it on paper. I'll let you read it, and see for yourself._

 **Disclaimer: I only own the story. Everything else belongs to their respective companies.**

 _ **Chapter 1: A Romance that was never considered Real**_

Do you want to know what it feels like falling in love with someone you never thought you'd fall for? I do, and I gotta tell ya, I was very surprised that I'd fall in love with her. You might be wondering who this girl is I'm guessing. Well, if I'd tell you now, I'd spoil the story, and it might be a little too shocking for you to take in. You'll find out in a bit though, so don't worry, just keep listening to me.

As I was saying, as much as I was trying to avoid being taken by any girl in particular, especially this one, I let my guard down, and ended up falling for her. My old adventurous self would've regretted it until the day I died, but the new me is completely fine with it. How did it all begin you say? Well, it all started out on a certain day.

After I completely wrecked Dr. Eggman's Life stealing machine, the Extractor (lame name I know) and defeated the Deadly Six, it was time for me take a break, but as if on Queue, this girl shows up. She was the same race as me, a Hedgehog, but with the spines of an echidna. She was pink, and wore a red dress and boots to compliment her pink petite figure. She ran up to me, and dogpiled on me while I was taking my break, hugging me like she was my number one fan.

"Sonic! There you are! I've finally found you, my darling~!"

If you guessed Amy, then you're right. We've had our fair share of adventures together, although I end up being the hero as always. We first met in our younger days when I had to go save Little Planet from the former titled Dr. Ivo Robotnik. That was his name before he started calling himself Eggman. It was about a few months after I saved South Island from him on my very first adventure through my home island. I was running through Palmtree Panic Zone when I saw her for the first time, a female hedgehog with a green dress and pink and green shoes to go with it. While we were walking to the next zone, which was Collision Chaos, She told me she was my number one fan and how she always wanted to meet me. She went on to tell me that she knew I meet her here using the power of Tarot Cards, so she wanted to give me a hug, but before she gave me one, she was kidnapped by my evil doppelganger Metal Sonic, or Metal for short.

Ever since that first encounter on Little Planet, we've been working together to stop Dr. Eggman and his plans: From saving Station Square from Chaos, to stopping a creature named Mephiles from trying to distort and twist time. Even saving Silver and Blaze's worlds respectively from a being called Eggman Nega, Eggman's future descendant (Although one has to wonder why the two Eggman Nega, one from the future and another from Blaze Dimension, were trying to destroy my world), and my own existence from Eggman.

"Wha!? Amy! Get off of me!"

"Nope! You're not going anywhere, my blazing blue hunk of speed~!"

It's crazy isn't it? Too think that she would be my first love. Well, things change with time, but before we fell for each other, or rather before I fell for her, I was still trying to shake her off my tail.

"Ugh! You see, this is why I avoid you all the time! You keep throwing yourself at me like I just saved you!"

As I was saying that, she was embracing me, and burying her head into my chest.

"But you did save me~! You saved me from Eggman's machine, didn't you?"

"Well… Yeah. But-"

"No buts! You saved me, and that's all there is to it. You're my hero~!"

"Amy… Would you please just get off me? I'm tired, and I want my break."

After pleading with her, she gets up, and sits next to me.

"Sure, but you always take a break after defeating Eggman. You should do something once in a while."

"Like what? There's really nothing else to do, besides sleeping and stopping Dr. Eggman's schemes."

Amy thinks about it for a moment, before an idea popped into her head.

"Well, we could go-"

"Sounds like you can't catch a break, can you, Sonic?"

Before she could say anything, my buddies Tails and Knuckles, showed up. At that moment, I was glad to see them, since I had an excuse to get away from Amy.

"Tails! Knuckles! Good to see you two so soon. Are you alright, Knuckles? Was the extractor too much for you to handle?"

"Grrr! You better watch yourself, Sonic!"

Tails and I laughed as I got up to pat him on his shoulder.

"You know I'm joking as always. I'm glad you're ok, buddy!"

Knuckles looks away trying to hold back his embarrassment as he nodded his head.

"Y-Yeah I guess."

"Hey, Sonic! We should go check to see if the animals have made a new home."

"Ok, Tails. You mind coming along Knuckles?"

"Sure. Just in case if Eggman's trying to pull fast one-"

"Ahem…"

Just before he could finish his sentence, Amy cut him off.

"You're forgetting about me."

"Uh… Amy. Please understand. This is a hero's business. Something that I have to do. If I could take you out to eat again, like last time. I would."

"Oh no! You're not doing that again! Ever since that lie about being King Arthur in a folktale book, and that bet with Knuckles, I don't think going out to eat is the best option anymore."

Well, she caught me there. Well, if you haven't already known, I went on two adventures through some old folktale books: An adventure about saving a Genie, and another adventure about the Legendary King Arthur, and the knights of the round table. I told her about that adventure I had about being King Arthur, but she thought I was lying about it, and made it seem like I was trying to to avoid the date (Although I kinda hoped for that, but the date was a promise). Another time we went on a date, was when I had to save Shade and Knuckles from an evil Echidna tribe who wished destruction upon our world. I made a bet with Knuckles, and if I lost, I had to go on a date with Amy. I lost… and to make it even worse, she found out that I only went on a date with her because of the bet I made. I had to avoid an infinite amount of hammers for a week, before she got tired of trying to hit me (Who knew she could spawn hammers from her hands!?).

Before I could say anything back, Knuckles and Tails laughed because of what they had heard.

"Well uh… Ok. Then how about we just take it easy and walk around."

Amy thought about it before she agreed.

"Ok… but if you even think about running away from our walk, I'm going to use Magic Hands and shrink you, and then step on you like a bug. You got that!?"

Feeling a drop of sweat form on my head, I quickly nodded.

"O-Ok. I got it. Let's go guys."

With the date being set, my buddies and I take off to find the animals. Whenever she gets upset, I get really scared, because she can be a very formidable opponent. However, she is, or was if you want to say that, a very close friend to me, and like with any other friend, I'll always have time to save her. However, what was on my mind was not about the date, or her, but rather, the mission to keep the animals safe until they have a home that can't be detected by Dr. Eggman.

 _To be honest, I had a difficult time trying to figure out where I wanted to start the first chapter off, so I decided to do a what if sequel to Sonic Lost World. Did you enjoy this chapter? Let me know what your opinion is, and I'll decide to upload another chapter, based on your thoughts._


	2. Chapter 2: A Dash to Nostalgia

_This is the second chapter to my SonicXAmy Romance Story. I'm story this took so long, but I hope you enjoy it._

 _ **Chapter 1: A Dash to Nostalgia**_

After getting scolded by Amy, my buddies and I ran to the animals' locations. While we were running I thought that Eggman might try to kidnap Amy again, but knowing her and the threats she makes, I immediately disregarded her being in danger. While that was on my mind, the conversation that was going on between Tails and Knuckles brought me back to reality.

"Tails, where will the animals go?"

"I don't know, Knuckles. However, they said we should be their bodyguards while they search for a place that's hidden from Eggman."

"Hmm… How about building them an underground base using the power of rings?"

"That'd be impossible, since rings themselves are very mysterious."

"Why don't we just relocate them to somewhere safe?"

"Where to, Sonic?"

"I don't know, Tails, but we have to make sure they're safe before Eggman gets his greasy palms on some more animals."

"So until we can find a place for them, we just have to be bodyguards until they can find one?"

"Yep, Knuckles. That's the plan!"

"Sounds like a good idea. I can handle the bodyguard business, since I do guard the Master Emerald."

"Yeah you do, Knuckles. However… When was the last time Eggman needed it?"

"Uh… Back when… He wanted to rule over the world… with the Space Colony Ark…"

Tails and I laughed at him as we ran, but Tails wanted to add in some more smart comebacks.

"Maybe that's the reason why you're bored guarding it all day. There's no enemy willing to take it, because the Chaos Emeralds are popular."

"The only enemy that really wants the Chaos Emeralds is nothing more but Eggman! I would add in Doom, but he just wanted Shadow and world domination more than anything else. As for Mephiles, I don't know. We never made contact with him much to see his true intentions, besides having a grudge against Shadow, and killing Sonic just to awaken Iblis back at Soleanna. The only thing we all know from that guy was he wanted to rule the universe."

Knuckles was right. Ever since Eggman decided to stop pursuing the Master Emerald, Knuckles hasn't been getting much action, outside of helping me on adventures that rely on his strength. Now that Knuckles is with us without any intentions of protecting the emerald from villains, I hope for his sake that no one tries to steal it again.

"Well, Even if someone tries to steal it, we still have all of the Chaos Emeralds, from our previous adventure, right Tails?"

"Yeah! The Lost Hex's Chaos Emeralds may just come in handy in case we have to face an enemy that has the Master Emerald."

"That's pretty smart, you too. Keeping the emeralds before going on a dangerous adventure? That'll make things much easier."

"Mhm, and maybe we'll get to see you transform into Super Knuckles."

"Won't we need rings, Tails?"

"I have a bunch of Ring Packs in this here suitcase I made. So you both can go Super at any given time."

"That's Tails for you! Always thinking ahead!"

"Thanks, Sonic!"

"You're Welcome, buddy! Why don't we go pay a visit to the animals, and be their bodyguards?"

"Yeah! Let's Go!"

With the plan, that we all agreed to, set in motion, we began to run as fast as we could, and knowing me, that was, and still is, my greatest ability.

"Tails! Knuckles! Initiate Sonic Boom!"

"Leave it to me!"

"Got It!"

"Ready? Go!"

With that, we rocketed forward to their location with Sonic Speed. It's been awhile since I've seen the two go this fast, but I'm happy they're able to keep up with me. When Tails caught up to me, it was because of his very own twin tails, and when Knuckles and I fought, he ran his fastest just to try to match me in speed. If these two weren't fast, our relationship would've been different, but all that's in the past now.

When we arrived at the scene, the animals were busy looking for a place to settle down, until they saw us. Each of them greeted us with happy faces, and told us that they managed to find such a place to settle down in. They led us to a place with a bunch of trees crowding one another, and decided to live in this trunk they spotted. It had a hole in it, but the ground was still there.

"A tree trunk with a whole inside, huh?"

"Hey, Sonic! Do you think Knuckles can build an underground sanctuary for the little animals?"

"If I do, it's going to take some time. What do you think Sonic?"

That was a good question. With over thousands of animals saved from the Lost Hex, there's no telling how long it will take.

"Yeah. We should make them a home in the tree trunk. Meanwhile, Tails, and I will go to the outside of the trees, and scout for anyone."

"Alright. Leave the digging to me, Sonic."

With that, he set off digging a home in the tree trunk. While he was doing that, Tails and I exited the woods, to begin our scouting.

"Why are we scouting for enemies, Sonic?"

"Just in case anyone decides to rain on our parade and say hello."

"Hmm… Who do you think would do that?"

"I have a feeling."

Maybe it was just me, but this bad feeling was definitely getting to me. However, just out of nowhere my quills sensed danger, and as soon as I look over to where it was coming from, I noticed a familiar face. He was metallic, blue, and was rocketing toward me at a very fast speed. At that moment I knew who it was.

"Tails! Get out of the way!"

We both jumped away from the landing that he did. His name was Metal Sonic, and he's come back for vengeance. We've had our fair share of battles, and I always ended up victorious over the blue piece of scrap metal: From beating him in a race on Little Planet, to defeating him in his final form, Metallic Madness.

"Sonic! I've come to defeat you."

"It's Metal Sonic!"

Feeling pumped up, I put a smile on my face, and greeted him the same way as I usually."

"Heh heh! If it isn't Metal Sonic! Long time no see!"

"This time! Your life is mine."

"We'll see, Metal Brain! Tails! Leave him to me! You go guard Knuckles!"

"Huh? Why?"

"Trust me, little buddy. This battle's between me and him."

"Ok."

Tails took off at high speed, to guard Knuckles, while I stand in front of my Metallic Doppleganger. Out of all of the enemies I love facing the most, Metal Sonic is one of them.

"Ready for another beating, Metal Sonic?"

"I won't lose this time, Sonic! I've been upgraded by the Doctor, so this time, I'm stronger than ever."

"Well then! Let's put those upgrades to the test, shall we?"

"Prepare for extinction, Hedgehog!"

"Here we… Go!"

The battlefield has been set, and I get to face Metal Sonic, and weeks after I get done with defeating Eggman at the Lost Hex. It's been awhile since I last fought with my robotic copy. Do I regret not killing him? No, because he comes back stronger than ever. I would love to have him on my side, but as long as he's mad with power, and has loyalty to Eggman, I can't hold back on him.

 _Announcement: I'm planning to upload one chapter every week if I can. I have the 3rd chapter started, and it won't be finished until next week. You're going to love this battle in the next chapter._


	3. Chapter 3: Sonic vs Sonic Metal vs Fur

_**Welcome to the long awaited battle, Chapter 3. I put lots of hard work in this battle, so enjoy reading this masterpiece.**_

 _ **Chapter 3: Sonic vs Sonic; Metal vs Fur**_

 **We both started dashing toward each other, clashing heads like we did when we first fought one another. I have to admit, I was having a bit of nostalgia when I clashed heads with him.**

"It's been years, since we've done this, hasn't it Metal Sonic?"

"I recall the memories exactly, hedgehog."

"Well, how about we revisit the old times with this one line?"

"You might know everything I'm going to do, but that's not going to help you, because I know everything you're going to do! Strange isn't it, hedgehog?"

"Beat me to the punch line, huh? Well then! Let's see you deal with this!"

 _Sonic started to Sonic Boost into Metal Sonic, pushing him through a multitude of trees._

"The strength of the Hedgehog is rising at a quick pace."

"That's because I've fought enemies stronger than you, Metal Sonic."

"Is that so? Well, let's see if you'll be able to deal with this move."

 _Metal Sonic covers himself in his Black Shield, pushing Sonic away and making slide backwards across the ground._

"Black Shield huh? That's new Metal Sonic."

"Indeed, Hedgehog. This allows me to become impervious to all of your attacks, including your speed."

"Is that so? Well, maybe I should rev up, and show you my true speed."

"Not this time, Sonic! Initiating Ring Spark Field!"

 _Metal Sonic covers himself and shoots bolts of electricity at Sonic. Sonic, using his speed, dodges them while trying to stand still._

"This old move again? I know you have more than that."

"Initiating Plasma Pulse Attack!"

"What?"

 _Metal Sonic begins to charge up a beam from his chest engine, aiming at the hedgehog._

"Try and dodge this. Fire!"

"Uh oh."

 _Metal Sonic fires a big beam from his chest, covering a wide area. Sonic manages to dodge the attack just in time, and takes a look at the damage done from it._

"Whoa! Never seen that move before. Good thing I dodged that-"

 _Sonic gets interrupted from Metal Sonic's V. Maximum Overdrive Attack, getting pushed at full speed while suffering from electricity that was damaging his body._

"Good dodge, Sonic, but I won't be letting you get any breathing time. Ring Spark Field!"

 _Metal Sonic finishes his electrical combo, sending Sonic flying through the air, and sliding across the ground, revealing the dirt that lay under the grass._

"Ngh!"

 _Sonic tries to get up as Metal Sonic watched him struggle to do so._

"Time to finish this, Sonic. Plasma Pulse Attack!"

 _Metal Sonic begins charging his attack, aiming at Sonic once again._

"I… Have to get out of the way!"

"Too late, Sonic! Fire!"

 _Metal Sonic fires at the hedgehog, but much to his dismay, Sonic dodges the attack just in time._

"It seems my calculations on your persistence to stay alive have been correct so far, Sonic."

"Heh… I'm not going to go down from some cheap trick Eggman gave you to destroy me with, Metal Sonic, and now that I know you have that move, I won't fall for it again, and don't think I haven't forgotten about that copycat ability you got from Eggman Nega when he reprogrammed you."

"I didn't think you'd remember such a potent ability, Sonic.."

"Of course I haven't. Now let's cut chitchat."

"Agreed."

 _Sonic and Metal Sonic clashed heads once again, this time with Sonic performing a Sonic Boost to push Metal Sonic back. Metal Sonic attempts to puts on his Black Shield like before, but Sonic grabs his hand before he could get into position._

"I'm not letting you do that again, Metal Sonic. Blue Tornado!"

 _Sonic begins to spin Metal Sonic around, forming a Blue Tornado. He throws Metal Sonic up into the air, rendering the robot useless in the tornado, and then hits him with a Homing Attack. To continue his combo, he performs the Sonic Eagle on Metal Sonic, sending him slamming hard into the ground, and ending it with a Bouncing Attack before revving up his Spin Dash with a Spin Charge._

"Damage exceeds minimum."

"Heh heh, things are about to heat up in this battle, Metal Sonic! Sonic Wave!"

 _Sonic sends out a wind blast along the ground, forcing Metal Sonic to slide along the ground, and immediately follows up with his Spin Dash, hitting the robot with full speed. The impact sends Metal Sonic sliding further across the ground, potentially overloading his circuits._

"Circuits have been damaged."

"Heh heh! Don't mess with me, Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"Initiating Hyper Mode."

 _Metal Sonic charges up his energy, increasing his strength by half of his current strength. Sonic, remembers the time when he needed to use Super Sonic to challenge Metal Sonic's Hyper Mode strength. Since that was the past however, Sonic was confident he didn't need his Super Form, since his strength increased by a drastic amount._

"Hyper Mode, eh? I remember when I needed to go Super just to challenge that mode."

"Don't think that this is the same Hyper Mode from before."

"Oh really? Heh! I'll knock you out of that Hyper Mode!"

 _He revs up, and speeds towards him, launching a punch, but was repelled by an unknown force. Sonic looks towards his opponent._

"Do you regret making that mistake, Hedgehog?"

"Don't bet on it, you hunk of junk!"

 _Sonic begins to rev up again, only this time, charging his speed._

"Let's see if that barrier can withstand my Super Peel Out attack!"

 _Sonic races towards him, running around the robot in light speed. He thens unleashes a barrage of kicks and punches._

"Initiating Ring Spark Field."

"Uh oh!"

 _Sonic escapes from Metal Sonic's Ring Spark Field, dodging the electricity that Metal Sonic shoots at him as he gets out of range of the attack._

"Darn!"

"Do you now see my true power, hedgehog?"

 **Metal Sonic was really powerful this time around. I was pretty much left to ponder on how to counter his Hyper Mode. I could have used Super Sonic, but at the time, I was too confident and let him get even more powerful. However, I didn't realize at the time that I forgot the one most important thing.**

 _ **Sorry this took so long. I had to do some research, and figure out on how to approach this battle, because according to the canon, Sonic hasn't seen some moves of Metal Sonic, apart from the Ring Spark Field, V. Maximum Overdrive Attack, Hyper Mode from Sonic the Fighters, and Copy Cat. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and stay tuned for the ending in the next chapter.**_


	4. Chapter 4: Sad Memories, Good Heart

_**Here's Chapter 4, and part 2 of the battle. As with the previous chapters, I hope you enjoy, and comment your opinion on it.**_

 _ **Chapter 4: Sad Memories, but a Good Heart**_

"Blast Away!"

Sonic speeds up towards the metallic hedgehog, and unleashes a barrage of punches and kicks at the barrier that Metal Sonic had formed.

"Don't think that Super Peel Out attack will work, Hedgehog! Initiating Ring Spark Field!"

"Sonic... Boom!"

Metal Sonic unleashes a barrage of electricity bolts, aiming for the hedgehog, but Sonic dodges each and every last one of them until the attack was over.

"Take this!"

Sonic runs around Metal Sonic, forming the Blue Tornado as he ran faster than the speed of sound. Metal Sonic anticipated this attack, and tried to homing attack the hedgehog, but Sonic dodges the attack by running out of the tornado, and begins to charge an attack in his hand.

"Try this on for size! Sonic Wind!"

Sonic swings his hand to cut the air, unleashing a projectile made of air. As it sped toward Metal Sonic, the robot was still caught in the tornado until it disappeared. He looks around for the hedgehog and manages to find him, but sees a projectile heading towards him.

"An unidentified attack is speeding towards me. I'll just let the barrier take care of that."

"Heh heh! Don't count on that barrier helping you escape from my special attack!"

"Is that so? Scanning attack."

As Metal Sonic scans the attack, the Sonic Wind quickly closes the distance between it and the robot.

"Identified. Attack is called Sonic Wind. It's able to pierce even the strongest of barriers."

"That's right, metal head, and with the Sonic Wind approaching you at a quick pace, you won't have enough time to dodge it."

The projectile hits Metal Sonic's barrier, making it disappear. While it slices through the barrier, it hits Metal Sonic, damaging his circuits.

"Gotcha!"

"Circuits have been damaged. Initiating circuit recovery mode."

Metal Sonic recovers from his overload, and gives Sonic a serious look. Since Metal Sonic dispersed from Hyper Mode, he has a cooldown to wait until he's able to unleash it again.

"Oh! Did I hit a circuit?"

"Sonic, I have toyed with you long enough. Now it's time to show off my true power!"

"Heh! I love to see that."

"Overloading circuits to increase maximum fighting potential."

Metal Sonic begins to charge his power by overloading his circuits. In the past when he first battled Sonic, Metal Sonic couldn't hold his Overloading for a long period since it damaged his programming, but since Eggman has gave him major upgrades, it was now time to show his rival what it meant to be strong.

"Initiating Maximum Overdrive!"

"Uh oh… That doesn't sound good…"

The robot gets covered in a Yellow aura, indicating that he was about to perform his V. Maximum Overdrive Attack. However, what was different about him was that he was not doing the attack, but rather, channeling the energy that was overloading his circuits.

"This is must be the power that you were talking about, isn't it, Metal Sonic?"

"Now you shall know the true meaning of power! Prepare yourself, Sonic!"

"With pleasure, you bucket of bolts!"

The two sped towards each other at light speed, unleashing a barrage of punches and kicks to another. The strength and speed of both were so great, when they clashed one could hear the sounds of sonic booms in the distance. With the sounds traveling very far from their location.

 _ **Amy's location**_

"What was that?"

Amy listens to the sounds of attacks clashing together.

"Sounds like someone is fighting. I hope that isn't Sonic fighting already. I should check it out, just in case. I do have the magical gems he gave me so I can become stronger. Let's use this Blue Gem. I think it was supposed to increase my speed."

While Amy was running towards the battle, the two were already fighting in Light Speed. They were fighting so fast, one could see the wind being cut through. The clashing of their attacks grew stronger and louder as each blow collided with one another.

 _ **Tails and Knuckles' Location**_

"What's that sound, Tails?"

"That's the sound of Sonic fighting Metal Sonic, Knuckles."

"What could him and Metal Sonic be doing to emit loud sounds like that? It sounds like explosions you could hear from a mile away."

"Hmm… It seems like they're fighting in light speed."

"Is that so? Even if we were to jump in and help him, we're not fast enough to catch up to either of those two. We'll just be in the way."

"Well, there is one person who's able to catch up with them."

"Who? Wait! You don't mean-"

"Yep. Amy can catch up with him, and Metal Sonic. The gems that Sonic gave her will prove useful in this battle, and she's been treasuring those gems too."

"I don't understand why he keeps playing with her heart. He should just date her already."

"I do agree with you, Knuckles. However, even I understand what it's like to have a self-proclaimed girlfriend who's not only your biggest fan, but wants to be with and just like you 24/7."

Knuckles agreed with Tails, as he knew Sonic would go insane from being alone with her for more than 10 minutes.

"Well, we just have to see how their relationship turn out, huh?"

"Yeah, but I believe Sonic won't make a move on Amy, unless he sees her in a predicament, similar to Cosmo."

"Yeah."

Knuckles realizes what he's said, and quickly tries to apologize.

"Oh wait! I didn't mean it like that!"

"It's ok, Knuckles. I know you mean well."

"Oh. Do you still have dreams about her?"

"Yeah, I do… It still makes me sad to this day, that she sacrificed her life for me… but that also makes me happy… I'll probably never find someone who really loved me like that… That's why I'll keep her promise, and her will with me… Always..."

"Tails…"

Knuckles felt really sad to hear Tails' grief, but admired how strong he's gotten since her sacrifice. His respect for Tails has grown since then, and even fighting to keep their world safe, while keeping Cosmo's will and promise with him for years, there's no telling how strong and courageous the two tailed fox really is under that yellow fur.

"Shall we go watch them, Knuckles?"

"Sure, Tails. Let's go."

Tails and Knuckles walked towards the battle. "Cosmo…" muttered Tails, as he walked. Feelings of sadness grew on him as he wanted to let his tears out, but couldn't, knowing he would have to be prepared to fight Metal Sonic if things got of hand, or if Metal Sonic would target him during the battle.

 _ **I'm going to be adding a part 3 to the battle, and that will be the finale. To include a sad part during the battle is crazy, but I thought it flowed well with the story, and it adds understanding of why Tails' personality is the way it is now. Tune in for chapter 5 later on this week, or next week.**_


	5. Chapter 5: Reunion

_**Alright! Here's the long awaited chapter. Sorry for taking for so long to upload this, but I kind of had a struggle to get this one done. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

 _ **Chapter 5: Reunion of the Hero and the Damsel**_

Sonic and Metal Sonic takes a look at one another, with the real Sonic breathing heavily. He was getting tired from fighting at Light Speed, while Metal Sonic was walking towards him.

"Darn! At this rate, I won't be able to keep up with him."

"What's wrong, Sonic? Getting tired already? Well, allow me to put you to rest!"

Sonic prepares himself as Metal Sonic charges up for his ultimate move, the V. Maximum Overdrive Attack.

"V. Maximum Overdrive Atta-"

"Don't you mess with my Sonic, you hunk of junk!"

Both hedgehogs turned to see a third hedgehog coming up onto them at a very quick pace. It was Amy Rose, a beautiful pink hedgehog with a fiery passion to protect Sonic and make him acknowledge her. She approaches Metal Sonic and then swings her hammer at him, but he dodges her attack by performing Black Shield. The momentum of her hammer was repelled, and from it resulted in her almost falling over.

"Take this! Ring Spark Fi-"

"Oh no you don't!"

Sonic runs up to him, and kicks the robot, sending him flying away from Amy.

"Thanks, Sonic!"

"Amy, what are you doing here?"

"I came to check up on you, and here I see you battling Metal Sonic."

"I shouldn't be saying this, but you couldn't have come at a better time. He was almost about to overwhelm me."

"You're welcome. You can leave this to me, Sonic. I'll take him on."

"May I ask how?"

"Don't you remember? Those gems you gave me during your adventure on Soleanna."

Sonic thinks about the gems he gave her, and remembers it was those gems that possessed different powers.

"Oh. I can take a much needed break then."

"You're going to leave this battle all to me?"

"Yes. With those Gems, you're more than capable enough to take on ol' metal face."

 **So I went to take a break, and saw her activate both the Red Gem, and Blue Gem. The Red Gem allows the user to slow down time for a certain amount of time, and the Blue Gem allows the user to get a speed boost in movement. Thinking back on them, I got some custom shoes from an old man in Soleanna. He said he wanted to create the ultimate shoes for heroes, so he gave them to. They also came along with some Gems that can potentially make you as fast as me, and as powerful as Shadow. They were supposed to be a time limit to how long you can use them. However, the creator of the gems made a mistake, and altered them so now they're allowed to be used as long as the user allows it to.**

"Alright, Metal Sonic! It's you and me!"

 **I saw Metal Sonic get up, and look at her with a serious face, like always. You could tell he was underestimating her power just from the way he analyzed her.**

"What makes you think you can keep up with me?"

"I have something you don't, Metal Sonic, and that's the power of magical gems!"

 **I think this was the first time I was impressed from how fast she was going, because as soon as she disappeared from his eyesight, Metal Sonic was sent flying from his location to the air. I feel bad for Metal Sonic, because as soon as Amy hits you with that hammer of hers, she has a chance to shrink you down to size with it. Back to the battle, Amy was using those custom gems like it was the best thing she ever had, because she was whooping Metal Sonic with plain ease. I could do that too, but Metal Sonic was designed to be my exact copy in every way, so if we were to go all out, I'd get tired, unlike Metal Sonic. While I was watching the battle, Tails and Knuckles came out of the forest, and sat down next to me to watch Amy do away with Metal Sonic.**

"Amy sure is handling that robot kind of harshly."

"That's Amy for you, Tails. She does everything in her power to protect those she love."

"So I guess she's doing this for your sake, huh?"

"Yeah, although I wish she'd stop. Then again, it's nice to have someone who'd protect you like that, right Tails?"

"Mhm…"

 **I could immediately tell that Tails knew what I was talking about. It was about his girlfriend, Cosmo, who sacrificed her life for him. I could remember that event like it was yesterday, and it was not a very pretty thing to watch. I felt sad for him, and I really want to make that up to him, even if I had nothing to do with her decision. Someday, I will.**

"Don't be sad, Tails. I'll get her back."

"How?"

"I don't know. I haven't thought of that yet, but I want to do my best to make sure you're reunited with her."

"Heh. Thanks, Sonic!"

"No problem, buddy!"

 **From the corner of my eye, I saw Metal Sonic slide toward us from the ground, badly damaged. I took a good look at him, and smiled before giving him a remark.**

"How do you like the new damsel? She's a lot more powerful than she originally was, isn't she, Metal Sonic?"

 **He quickly gets up, and struggles to walk as his systems were about to give out on him.**

"You haven't won yet, Sonic! I'll come back, and destroy you and the Sonic Heroes!"

"I'm glad you remembered the name. Whenever you want a rematch, just let me know. I'll be waiting like always."

 **Metal Sonic takes off flying towards where Eggman currently resides. I didn't want to end the job quickly, so I just let him fly off. That is until Knuckles had an idea.**

"Take this with you, bolt brain!"

 **Knuckles chucked a huge boulder at the robot with one hand. Metal Sonic turned around and took the impact and speed of the projectile, hitting it with a tink noise, and landing with a loud crash. When we heard that sound, we looked at each other for 3 seconds before bursting into laughter.**

"Hahahaha! Knuckles! You should've let him go!"

"Heh! Well, I didn't want him to think that he can really beat us by himself."

"Oh man! You got me in tears, Knuckles! I didn't think you would do that.:

"When it comes down to it, Sonic, I'm not so forgiving when letting my enemies get away."

 **Tails and I shook our heads in agreement before I replied to him.**

"That's true, Knuckles. Oh! Amy!"

 **I went to Amy, and gave her a thumbs up before smiling.**

"You did a wonderful job there, Amy! I was impressed!"

"Oh, Sonic…"

 **Just like Amy, she blushed red and dove on me, hugging me because of my compliment.**

"That makes me happy for you saying that!"

"Hold on! Wait! Get off me, Amy!"

 **As I was struggling to get her off me, Tails and Knuckles were laughing at me. They both knew what was going to happen, but I couldn't help not to compliment her. Amy's fighting skills has grown since we both took care of Emerl back in Emerald Town. However, it was at this point that Amy would be accompanying me on our future battles together. Although, I wonder how much power she has, now that the gems give her full use of her magic, along with my Magic Hands upgrade I gave her.**

 ** _The end to the battle is done. Up next will be chapter 6 and the start of a new adventure, and where things will get more interesting from here on out. I appreciate you guys for reading and following my story so far, even though it's only 5 chapters in. As always, stay tuned, and let me know your opinions to help me improve on future stories I plan to do._**


	6. Chapter 6: A Passionate Partnership

_**I'm sorry about taking so long to upload this. I know I'm weeks late for uploading this, so I decided to put all of my hard work, and deliver you guys a really good start to the next arc: "Dating & Pr"**_

 _ **Chapter 6: A Passionate, but Romantic, Partnership**_

While Tails and Knuckles were watching animals migrate into the new hideout, that Knuckles built, Amy and I were taking a walk, just as I promised her. It was about 25 minutes into the patrolling, and Amy broke the silence by starting a conversation.

"So… Sonic…"

"Yes, Amy?"

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Hmm… I guess we can talk about that battle you had with Metal Sonic."

Amy looked at me surprised for a bit.

"Oh! I guess we can."

"I gotta say, Amy. You've gotten stronger since the last time we fought together."

Amy blushed red, looking at me with a smile on her face.

"Y-you really think so?"

"Yeah. After the battle with Mephiles, I've been going on a lot of adventures with Tails to stop Eggman and his plots, so I barely ever see you fight, outside of chasing me. That's the first time in a while have I seen you fight so good against Metal Sonic. Keep up the good work."

You should've seen her face, because her cheeks were turning as red as a rose from me complimenting her on her fighting skills. Unbeknownst to me, however, It was from this point on that I begin to develop an interest in seeing her in action.

"Hehe, thank you, Sonic. That means a lot to me."

"No problem. It feels nice to take a break, once in awhile."

"I told you, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you have."

Amy started to giggle from her saying so. I returned a smile to her, and we started walking back to where Tails and Knuckles were. My thoughts were running around in my head, trying to think about what to talk about, until I had an idea.

"Oh! Amy!"

"What is it, Sonic?"

"We should ask Tails to upgrade your gear, so you can utilize your magic better."

"You want me to ask Tails to perform upgrades on my gear? Why?"

"I remember you telling me that you were into magic, which was why I gave you all of my upgrades that utilized magic, like the Fire Somersault, Magic Hands, and the Custom Gems from that shoe maker in Soleanna."

"Well… I guess we can do that, Sonic, but, why all of a sudden?"

"I want to see you in action more often, so just in case we get into a battle with Eggman again, you'll be ready."

Amy looked at me with a shocking face trying to process what I'm saying.

"B-but I can already defeat Eggman's robots! Take a look at what I did to Metal Sonic! That alone is proof there!"

"True, but we don't know what Eggman's going to pull, now that he has evidence you're powerful enough alone to destroy his whole army, and his strongest robots with the upgrades I've given you."

"W-well, what can we do, Sonic?"

"That's easy. I've been thinking about it, and I've decided to ask Tails to build a training center, so I can train you to maintain your speed throughout the battle."

This is the first time I ever saw Amy turn the reddest in my life, because as soon as she heard me say she was coming with me, her mind stopped her from talking for a while.

"Y-you… W-want me to come with you, so you can train me to keep up with you?"

"Yep! I can't help you with your magic though, so you might have to ask Tails for help, since his technology can counteract any source of magic."

"Oh, Sonic…"

She nodded her head, agreeing to come with me with the happiest look on her face.

"Of course, I'll come along with you! This is the happiest day of my life! What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Amy quickly grabs my hand and pulls me toward Tails' and Knuckles' location with such eagerness, I was struggling to pull my hand away.

"Hey wait, Amy! Don't just pull me so sudden!"

Just like Amy, her mind was so into being with me, that she didn't know she was pulling me along the ground, and by the time we got there, I was sliding along the ground waiting for her to stop while suffering from the burns I got. Tails and Knuckles heard the giggling, and turned to look at us and saw me sliding along the ground with my face.

"Uh… Amy?"

"Yes, Tails?"

"You do realize that you're dragging Sonic along the ground, right?"

"What!?"

That's when she looked at me, and gasped picking me up from the ground.

"I'm sorry, Sonic! I didn't mean to do it! It's just that-"

"It's fine, Amy. I know how happy you are from me telling you that."

Tails and Knuckles looked at each other for a moment before looking back at us.

"Uh… Tell her what, Sonic?"

"Did you finally decide to go out with her, Sonic?"

I immediately looked at Knuckles with a fluster, being a little irritated from that comment he made, while Amy blushed deeply from it.

"No! I just told her that I'm going to train her to maintain her newfound speed to help us in battle."

Tails and Knuckles thought about it.

"Since she has those powers you gave her, she could definitely be of great help to us, Sonic. If it's alright, I can build her some gloves and shoes to help store the gems."

"Sure. I don't mind at all, Tails. It's been so long since I've fought in a battle, so I might be a little rusty."

"That's alright with us. Since Sonic is going out of his way to train you, you get to spend some more time with him. Think of it like a date."

That's when Amy started to drool from picturing it.

"Don't give her any ideas, Knuckles!"

Knuckles laughed, and looked at me with smirk.

"Well, you did bring it on yourself. Isn't that right, Tails?"

Tails started to laugh, and then shook his head in agreement.

"Yep."

I just sighed and facepalmed my head, while they laughed at me.

"You guys…"

Amy patted my shoulder for comfort, and smiled at me.

"Let them have their fun, Sonic. After all, this is just so you have some backup if Eggman decides to pull something out of his sleeve, right?"

"You're pretty calm from hearing them tease us like that."

"They're just being themselves. They wouldn't be Tails and Knuckles if they didn't do that. You three are like brothers, so it shouldn't matter to you."

"I guess you're right."

Amy giggled at me before holding my hand. This was a weird turn of events for me, but I went with it, and let my two best friends have their fun. I never saw this side of Amy before, and upon seeing her like that, there was some deep interest forming inside of my heart, that I never knew about. I wouldn't know about it until I started hanging out with Amy a lot more from now on.

 _ **Stay tuned for the next chapter. I'll try not to be so late this time.**_


	7. Chapter 7: Newfound Admiration

_**New chapter guys. I hope you enjoy this one!**_

 _ **Chapter 7: Newfound Admiration**_

I think I may have lost my mind when it came to helping Amy train to maintain her speed. I don't know what came over me when I said I was going to train her, but I did, and today was the day of training. While Tails was busy working on his training lab for our usage, I was stretching my legs. I was getting ready to perform a practice run, until I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, Sonic!"

I turned around to see Amy calling out to me, waving her hand. She runs toward me, smiling.

"Are you doing your usual run?"

"Yes I am, Amy."

"Can I join?"

I looked at her with a surprised expression on my face.

"Why this all of a sudden, Amy?"

"I thought it'd be nice if I can get early experience of what it's like to run really fast."

"You're really into this are you?"

"Why of course! Ever since you gave me some of your equipment, I feel like I've grown stronger. I really can't thank you enough for giving me them."

"It's no problem, Amy. I do look out for everyone, including my self-proclaimed girlfriend, who isn't actually my girlfriend."

She looked at me, and began to pout while crossing her arms at the same time.

"Hey! It might happen someday, Sonic!"

I laughed at her, and gave her a friendly smile while she looked away from me.

"Haha! You wish, Amy. Not the way you are now. Maybe if you were more calm and patient with it, I'd probably take you up on that offer."

"Oh really?"

"This doesn't mean you'll be trying that out on me."

She looked at me, shocked that I knew she was going to pull that in the future.

"Sonic, you jerk!"

I started to laugh harder while looking her, keeping a smile on my face.

"Amy, you've been around me for years now. I think I know your actions more than you know them yourself. That's proof enough we've spent a lot of time together."

"Yeah, but not the way I expected them to."

I got a little more serious with her, and started to speak my feelings about this.

"Amy, you can't just expect me to date you, just because you're my number 1 fan. That doesn't give you the right to claim the title of my girlfriend."

"But…"

"Amy, while I would try it with you, my mind isn't set on dating anyone. You've been making me uncomfortable for years, trying to get me to marry you, and have me become yours, all without realizing your own actions. Don't you think that's wrong for a number 1 fan to do?"

Amy just stood there, quiet, not saying a word, but listening to every word I was telling her.

"I don't mind being around you, Amy. However, you have to understand my feelings as well."

Amy looked down to ground, trying to think of what to say, before getting her words out.

"I'm sorry, Sonic. I never would've expected you to tell me all this."

"That's because I care about you, Amy."

Amy's looked up at me, blushing a light red color.

"You do?"

"Yes, Amy. I know you care about me, and I really appreciate it for what you're trying to do, but I think you should take it slow, instead of trying to rush things."

Amy took her time to process everything that I've said to her before giving her reply.

"Sonic, why are you telling me all of this? Didn't you say you didn't want to settle down with anyone?"

"My mind isn't set on dating anyone… Not yet at least, and I'm telling you all of this, because despite the fact that you've been making me uncomfortable for all of these years, I've had fun fighting alongside you, and just like any other friend would say, I'd really hate to see you looking really sad, because what I've said."

Amy smiles at me, and held my hand.

"Thanks, Sonic. I'm glad we were able to talk like this. I felt like I got to know you a lot more now."

"You're welcome, Amy. You know, you probably should've done this a liiiiittle earlier. I would've been dated you years back."

"What?"

Amy took a while to think about it before realizing it.

"I could have been doing this from the start!"

I started to chuckle a little.

"Hey! What's so funny?"

"I'm chuckling because you're really dense for someone who really wants to be with me."

"I can't help it! When I'm around you, these feelings of mine get out of control. I feel like my heart is about to burst from my chest, because the sight of you makes me heat up. I feel all tingly, and when you let me touch your hand or hug you, all of my dreams feel like it came true. I never did tell you before, Sonic, but I've always loved you."

I looked at her for a while, unsure of what to say about her confession. Truth is, I already knew she loved me, but actually hearing it for the first time did catch me off guard. I took a while to think about it, before actually giving my reply.

"I appreciate the confession, Amy. It means a lot to me, but I can't return those same feelings to you. I'm sorry."

"It's fine, Sonic. You've already explained it to me earlier. You have to get to know someone first, before you can confess. I'm surprised you didn't take off like you usually do when I do things like this."

"I've gotten used to it, Amy."

"I'm glad you have, Sonic. Otherwise we wouldn't have talked like this."

"You're right about that."

We both smiled at one another, and all of a sudden, Amy held my hand.

"So… About my offer…"

I nodded my head to her, smiling.

"Yeah, you can come with me."

She gave me a hug, giggling.

"Thank you, Sonic!"

"Heh heh! No problem, Amy. Go get the Blue Gem, and we'll take things slow."

"OK!"

She starts to run but stops in her tracks, and turns around.

"Oh! Sonic?"

"Yes?"

"I can't wait to see what it's like to be as fast as you. I've dreamt of it every night, but I never would've expected to have this dream come true."

"Well, consider this the first time your dream came true. You might have more dreams come true, now that we'll be training together from here on out."

"Mhm! I'll do my best to meet your expectations, Sonic! I'll be right back!"

Amy runs away, happy that I've accepted her offer to accompany me on my usual adventure runs. Amy will get to see what it's like to be in my shoes for the first time. However, something inside of me felt really excited. Maybe it might've been because she was a hedgehog, but now, I definitely know why I was excited.

 _ **What did you guys think of it? The next chapter will up either this week, or next week, so stay tuned as always, guys. Oh! Before I forget, I'm planning on writing stories for other franchises, along with this one, to span my ideas. I hope you guys read those too.**_


	8. Chapter 8: Unexpected Date

**_Hey guys! New chapter in! You're going to love this one._**

Chapter 8: Unexpected Date

"Come on, Amy! You have to keep your focus in front of you, and your weight evenly balanced between your entire body."

"I'm trying, Sonic! This is harder than it looks."

If you're wondering what Amy and I are doing, we're doing a morning run. Since I agreed to train her, trying to get her to balance herself while running, and keeping her focus in front of her is a top priority. Unfortunately, she's really bad at it, but I don't mind it. If I could train Emerl to be an independent robot back in Emerald Town, I could train Amy.

"That's because your center of gravity is unbalanced. Your body is leaning backwards as you run."

"Sonic! I'm not used to running this fast!"

While she was saying that, her foot hit a rock causing her to stumble forward.

"Whoa! I'm gonna fall!"

I ran towards her, and stopped her fall by catching her body and her hand at the same time.

"Gotcha. Are you ok?"

She took a look a moment to realize that she fell into my arms, causing her to blush.

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks, Sonic."

I put her back on her feet.

"Amy, when you begin to run, start by running slowly. This is so you can lean forward before increasing your speed. The Blue Gem you hold determines how fast you run based on your movement, and how fast you want to go. However, if you make any sudden movements, the gem will force you to run at full speed, so you can't make any stiff movements, like you did when we started our run.

"Oh! Ok. Was the Blue Gem always like that?"

"Yes, but I was so used to doing sudden movements, that it didn't make a difference."

Amy smiled at me.

"That's just like you, Sonic."

"Heh heh, well... I've had these bad boys since I was born on Christmas Island. They never let me down."

"You're right about that."

We took a while to relax. Amy needed it, after her little accident.

"So what do you think about running fast, Amy?"

"It's a rush. It might be a while before I can get used it, but it feels amazing to be running this fast!"

I started to laugh a bit, putting on smile.

"You're not saying that because I run that fast, are you?"

"No! Well… Part of it was the reason, but after experiencing it a little bit, I understand why you're moving around and traveling a lot.

I was a little surprised from her answer, so I got curious.

"Really? What do you understand?"

"The wind that blows through your quills, going to different locations in such a short time, and finding new areas to explore really shows how much you love adventure. I couldn't do that, because I wasn't able to run as fast as you could. However, now that I have these, I can feel what you've felt for years, and it feels amazing."

"That was a very touching speech there, Amy."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. I didn't expect you to say all of that."

"That's because I've always wanted to be like you, Sonic. You should know me by now."

"Oh… Right."

I rubbed the back of my head, chuckling a bit, forgetting that she always wanted to be like me. Amy giggled and looked at me while smiling.

"Well, shall we resume our run?"

"Yeah! I need all the practice I can get!"

"Alright. Let's resume the basic running, so you can get used to it. Once you've learned how to master the basic running, then we can get to the techniques I use."

"Ok!"

I reached out my hand to her, putting on a smile.

"Grab my hand, Amy. I'll help you out, but only for today."

Amy looked at me with a surprised look on her face.

"Are… Are you really going to help me out?"

"I would be lying if I said I didn't. Isn't that what friends are for?"

"Sonic…"

Amy looked down for a moment, before looking back up, blushing and smiling.

"Thank you, Sonic. At first, when I fell in love with you, it was because of how cool you were, and still are today. Since you've been helping me out, training me, I think I've fallen in love with you even more, Sonic. You're a very nice guy, and seeing this side of you, instead of that scornful look, makes me very happy."

I laughed and kept my smile.

"That's very nice of you to say, Amy. Thanks."

"You're welcome, Sonic."

"Heh heh! Let's go."

"Ok!"

Amy took my hand, keeping her smile.

"Hold on tight, and follow my lead."

"Alright."

I started off jogging first, building up some speed, while Amy followed behind. I started to pick up speed, by running, and then sprinting with her doing the same.

"Ok, Amy. I'm going to let go of your hand. Try to balance yourself as you run ok?"

"I'll do my best, Sonic."

I let go of her hand, letting her run by herself, got the gist of it at first, so I decided to test her.

"Alright. It seems like you got the hang of it. Now, start running faster."

"Ok."

She starts running faster, picking up more speed. She was able to catch up to me, with little effort. I smiled and gave her a thumbs up.

"Great! You're doing good! Let's kick it up to Sonic Speed! Try to catch up to me when you enter Sonic Boom."

"Alright! Here I come, Sonic!"

I initiated Sonic Boom as soon as she started to run faster.

"Catch me if you can!"

I could tell by the way she looks that Amy was making an effort to initiate Sonic Boom. However, it wasn't long until I heard the explosion that I knew she had created a Sonic Boom.

"I won't let you get away from me, Sonic!"

"Whoa!"

Amy was gaining up on me quickly for someone who's trying to get used to using the Blue Gem. I tried to keep my distance, but it wasn't long before she was able to touch my shoulder.

"Gotcha!"

"Awesome, Amy! You did great on your first run!"

Amy and I slowed down to a stop to catch our breath. Amy was really happy, because she was giggling, excited that she caught up to me.

"I did it, Sonic!"

"Great work! You're only going to get better if you keep it up."

"And it was all because of you, Sonic. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Amy walked up to me, and looked away blushing.

"Um… Is it ok if I gave you a hug?"

I thought about it, and since it was her first time running fast, I decided to let this slide.

"Uh… Oh alright. Go ahead. You deserve it."

She looked at me with a shocking expression on her face.

"Did… Did you just say yes?"

"Yeah. I thought it would be your reward, since you like being close to me, and I've let you hug me before, remember?"

"Oh yeah!"

Amy giggled, before walking up to give me a hug. When she hugged me, I don't know why, but I felt my heart starting to beat a little faster than before. It had a warm sensational feel to it, like it was ok to be hugged by her. Amy backed away from me, and we both looked at each other before I broke the silent awkward air.

"I-I think Tails is done with his training lab. Want to head back?"

"Sure! I'd love to."

So we started to head back. Amy was really happy with learning about running as fast as me, so she started talking about that on the way back to Tails' Lab. Back then, I didn't realize it at the time, but at this point I felt like I wanted to get to know Amy a little more, and be around her more often.

 _ **I hope you guys liked this one. The feels I had when I made this chapter was so real. As always, stayed tuned for Chapter 9.**_


	9. Chapter 9: An Unrealized Interest

**Here's the chapter. Thanks to MissMJS for telling me about the problem. I dunno if it was a bug or not, but it surely did surprised me. Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Chapter 9: An Unrealized Interest**

While we were approaching Tails' Training Lab, Amy was still talking about how happy she was going as fast as me. I never seen her so happy, but I can accurately say that because of me putting in time to hang out with her, and help her out, she's been on the happy train for quite a while. I'm not mad about it either. In fact, I'm actually quite happy with the way our friendship's been progressing. I don't have to worry about her chasing me like she usually does. What does concern me, was this hidden warmth that suddenly popped up out of nowhere. I was busy in my thoughts, when-

"Sonic?"

"Yeah, Amy?"

"You've been thinking quite hard since the walk back to Tails' Lab. Is something wrong?"

"No. Nothing's the matter. I've just been thinking about something."

"Oh? About what?"

I thought about it for a moment, and then came to a realization that I was probably getting hot. I did run for a while, so I brushed it off.

"Nothing. I thought it would be bothersome, but I think I might be getting hot from all the running we did."

"I see. Well, if anything is bothering you, Sonic. Don't hesitate to ask me, alright?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Amy."

I gave her a smile. She returns a smile, blushing a bit.

"You're welcome."

"If it isn't the two lovebirds. You two seem very close."

Amy and I turned to look at Tails, who was coming out from his newly built lab. It seems like he just got done making it.

"That's because I decided to train her early in the morning to get used to her new speed."

"Oh? Did she perform well?"

Amy jumps for joy, and smiles as she laughed.

"I did great, Tails! You should've saw me out there, I caught up to Sonic!"

Tails smiles at her.

"That's good! All you need to do now is try to catch him when he's running his fastest, which is light speed."

Amy looked at him for a bit, and giggled before turning to look at me.

"That will take a while, but I'm sure that will happen someday, right, Sonic?"

"Well… I've tested that Gem out, and it's only limited to running at Sonic Boom. You'd have to combine Blue Gem with the Red Gem in order to catch up to me."

"I see. So... Even if I were to use it, you wouldn't be able to teach me because of how slow you'd talk."

"Sadly, yes."

Amy looks down a bit, before looking back up.

"Well, whenever we get to you showing me your full speed, you can tell me about it first, and then I can use it."

I smile at her and give her a thumbs up.

"Sounds like a plan."

Tails observe us closely, before turning to walk back into his lab.

"Why don't the lovely couple follow me, so we can begin Amy's training?"

I look at him.

"You would say that, Tails. Just because Amy and I have gotten a little closer as friends, doesn't mean you can misunderstand."

Tails laughs for a bit as we follow him.

"Anyone can misunderstand the relationship you two have. As much as Knuckles and I have been making fun of you for playing with Amy's heart all this time, it's nice to see you too actually hanging out for once."

"That sounds a bit harsh if you put it like that."

"I agree with Sonic. It's not like he wanted to play with my feelings. He was only being considerate of both his and my feelings, and was uncomfortable with me being so straightforward with him."

I nod my head in agreement.

"Yeah, what Amy said."

Tails turns to look at the both of us, smirking. Something about that smile of his gave me chills down my spine.

"Amy, you've been chasing after Sonic, right?"

"Yes. For a long time I have. Why?"

"As you can see, Sonic has gotten closer to you, not only because of your training, but because something happened between the both of you. I want to know what happened."

I looked at him with a face of disappointment. Is that really all he wanted to know?

"Is that it?"

"Yeah."

"Well, on the day that we were taking a walk like I promised her, we've cleared things up about her straightforward tactics, and reached an agreement. We're friends until I end up falling in love with her which, as we both know, is not going to happen."

Tails observed me in a way that made me uncomfortable.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah…"

"Alright then. Follow me."

We follow him into the training lab, as we entered it, we came into a studio where all of the devices were set up on the left side from my view while the keyboard to process the holograms were set up on the right side. Amy, Tails, and I walk in some more and look out a window to our right, and see a big square space. It looks like we'll be training, but I'm not sure what Tails is going to do, so I wait for his response.

"Alright. First, Amy. I'm going to need you to come with me for a bit."

"Why, Tails?"

"I need to build you some armor to tightly secure those gems. I know you've been using the Hammer Space to keep them there."

"You know about Hammer Space?"

"Yeah. I've seen you use it to bring out another hammer when you battled against Eggman."

"Oh yeah! That was when we came back here from Chris's world."

"Yep! Anyway, come with me to the tech room. I have all of my tools in there."

"Ok, Tails."

"I'll wait here then. You guys take your time."

I see the two head off for Tails tech room, leaving me behind. I was pretty curious as to how Tails was going to build Amy some equipment to keep those gems secured, so I imagined how it would look. Some were pretty cool, while others were… Well… Let's just say they didn't leave the mind for awhile, but as I began thinking about Amy, her image fills my mind again. I didn't want to think about her, but my mind couldn't help it. I couldn't figure it out at the time, however, I began to find her very interesting and cool to be around, which was a first for me. The next thing you know, that warm feeling appeared again.

"There's that warm feeling again. Is it because I'm thinking about Amy?"

I shook my head to erase that nonsense out of my mind. I couldn't have fallen in love with Amy.

"Nah. It can't be. I think my mind's playing with me. There's no way I can fall in love with her."

I ignore that feeling in my heart once again. Hopefully when Tails gets done with making the armor, her looks won't trigger that warmth. If it does… I might actually be...

 _ **I'll post the next two chapters this week. Since I'm two chapters behind, I'll get working on them sometime tomorrow.**_


	10. Chapter 10: Fast Denial, Slow Acceptance

_**Here it is guys, the tenth chapter. Enjoy this one!**_

 **Chapter 10: Fastest Denial, Slowest Acceptance**

It seemed like 6 hours had gone by as I waited for them to come back from Tails' workshop. However, in reality, 1 hour and 39 minutes passed by as I waited. I began to get impatient and started to tap my left foot on the ground. The day was beginning to transform into the evening.

"What's taking those two so long?"

I thought about it, and began to shutter. Is Tails devising some plan to get me to fall in love with her? I immediately shake my head. He can't be doing that, right? He knows I prefer to be free flowing instead of being tied down. I kept going through my thoughts. Maybe because we both remember Cosmo's death, and how devastating it was to him, that he wants me to cherish the moments I spend with Amy, and go out with her. Could that be it? Even Knuckles wanted me to go out with her, because she always wanted to be with me.

I can't believe it myself, but these thoughts are getting my heart racing. I could feel each throb of the heartbeat. Strong, fierce, and quick… It feels like my heart is about to pop out of my chest as the warmth inside of my entire body grows in heat. Is this what it feels like to be interested in someone? Is this how Amy felt towards me? It feels… I don't know how to put it, but-

"Sonic! We're back!"

"AH!"

I immediately jump from Amy's sudden call. Amy giggled at me, and smiled as her and Tails entered the training room.

"Did I scare you?"

"Y-yeah. Don't do that when I'm thinking, Amy."

Amy walks up to me, keeping her smile on her face. Feeling my heart throb, I move backwards a little to keep my distance, but my action causes Amy to look at me a little worried. I didn't pay attention to Tails reaction, but I think he might be getting a chuckle out of this.

"Sonic? Is something the matter?"

"Y-yeah. Everything is fine. Why?"

"You're moving away from me."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Want me to prove it to you, then?"

"Yeah, Sonic. Prove it. I'll walk towards you."

I prepared for what could possibly be the hardest challenge of my life. I felt my heartbeat get stronger again, and after I tried to keep the distance between us, she walks toward me again. I tried walking backwards again, but I collided into a wall. Amy gets suspicious, and looks at me with curiosity.

"See? Are you avoiding me? Did I do something wrong?"

"N-no! I just… uh…"

I turned to look at Tails, who had his mouth covered with both of his hands, and was trying hard not to laugh at me. I could immediately tell that he knew I was growing fond of Amy. I blushed, and looked away as she got closer to me. I felt my heart throb more and more until-

"Alright. That's enough you two. Sonic, why don't you go for a run? Your legs might be a bit tired from waiting for us."

I breathe a sigh of relief. Tails had saved me from trying to prove a point to Amy.

"Ok. I'll do just that."

"Sonic! Wait!"

I started to run out the door to the entrance, but I was stopped by Amy. I turned to look towards her, getting caught off guard by her smiling face. Is it me, or did Amy's face become a little cuter the last time I looked at her?

"Y-yes?"

"Can I come with you?"

"Uh…"

I thought about how I should answer her. For the first time, the words "no" couldn't come out of my mouth. As I stuttered to form a pairing of words, Tails answered for me.

"Amy, shouldn't you get started in trying to train your magic? I know you want to have fun and spend time with Sonic. However, we still have to get you prepared just in case Eggman decides to try and take over Mobius, like usual."

"But…"

Amy lets out a pout, and nods her head, walking into the training room. As she waits in the facility, Tails walks up to me with a smirk on his face. I knew I couldn't get out of this one.

"Well, Sonic-"

"Don't say it."

"Don't say what?"

"I know why you came up to me…"

"Is that because I noticed you started to fall-"

"Don't say it!"

Tails started laughing at me, as he held his stomach.

"Why not? It's about time you know."

"Why would it be time for me to-"

I held my breath from trying to say it. Tails looked at me as he kept his smile, while my face was turning red from embarrassment.

"Because you now felt that precious feeling I felt when I had Cosmo by my side."

I looked at him with a bit of a surprised expression on my face, but somehow, I knew he was going to refer to his relationship. I pictured her image as Tails spoke to me with conflicting feelings of both happiness and sadness.

"So?"

"Come on, Sonic. You and I both know that Amy is a precious friend to you, to us. However, she was the first one to come by your side many times throughout our adventures, and was even persistent enough to help you beat Metal Sonic yesterday, even though you wanted her to stay where she was. If the whole world was against you, I'm pretty sure she would be the only one to come by your side and say 'It's okay, Sonic. I'm always here for you,'. It's just like with Cosmo who sacrificed her life to save mine, save all of our lives…"

"Well…"

I looked away while Tails was staring at my reaction. It's true that Amy has been there for me plenty of times, but… What can I do? I never felt something like love before, and even if I ask Amy to go out with me, I'm not sure how I can make her happy. She wants to settle down with someone like me, who prefers to be flowing with the wind, guiding me to new adventures. How can I make someone like her happy? Just being with her makes it enough, but as for being by her side… I felt my heartbeat get stronger and faster as I thought to myself. Somehow, it makes me happy to picture an image like that, but hearing the Cosmo bit makes it hurt. What if she dies? I wouldn't be able to accept that regardless, but would my true feelings come out if she did? Everything about love is so confusing, that it gives you both happiness and sadness.

"Are you still having conflicting feelings about it?"

"I-It's just… It's too much to handle for someone like me…"

"I understand, Sonic. Don't worry. Take your time and think it over."

"Ok. Thanks, buddy."

I smile at him, and he returns it with his own. It's a good thing Tails was able to understand how I feel about this whole love thing.

"You're welcome. So, how do we explain it to Amy?"

"Hmm…"

That was the hardest part: Explaining it to Amy. While I would love to tell her, I have a bad feeling that she might jump for joy. Either that, or she might pass out. I decided to wait until I was comfortable enough to tell her.

"Why don't we wait? I can't tell her up front that I'm starting to like her…"

"If you keep acting suspicious like that, she's bound to know sooner or later, Sonic. She's been around you for years."

"I can't deny that."

"Tell you what. I'll tell her you were having a headache, and you decided that going for run in the cool air might be good for you."

"Alright. I'll check back later. Thanks again, Tails."

"Come on, Sonic. We're like brothers. If I didn't help you, who would?"

"True."

With no hesitation, I take off into the evening light, and decided to think over the situation.

"Forming a relationship with Amy…"

While my heart doesn't think of it as a bad thing, with all the throbbing it did today, I, myself, don't know about love. Would it really work out between us? I… I don't know… I feel like it should work out, but… that's not what I'm feeling… I feel the need to be free, while my heart… My heart's conflicting with me… I don't know what to do… I can't be with her and go out on adventures by myself… It's so hard to decide… The only thing on my mind right now is Amy. Would she be really happy with the way I am now? I can't stop thinking about it. My heart and mind are really only focusing on her.

 _ **We've reached an interesting part haven't we? I know you guys been missing out on my story, so I'm working extra hard for the next chapters.**_


	11. Chapter 11: Conflicting Emotions

_**New chapter guys. This one is a bit shorter than the others, but as always, I hope you enjoy!**_

 **Chapter 11: Conflicting Emotions**

As the evening turns into night, my mind's still thinking about what just happened today. I can't believe I have to choose whether to be with her, or not, but… Why? I… I don't know how I can choose between the two. While I want to be free, my heart and mind is set being near Amy.

"Gah… It's so hard to choose!"

Feeling irritated, I decided to slow down, and stop at a nearby cliff off a nearby sea of water. I stare at the horizon, admiring it's beauty.

"It's looking pretty nice out tonight."

I started to daydream about Amy and I being here together, staring off into the horizon.

"That sounds nice…"

I came back into reality and shook off my images of her. I tried to endure my desire to be with her as I started pacing back and forth.

"I can't stop thinking about her… Why is that…"

My mind can't stop doing it, Neither can my heart stop from pounding. I felt my mental state getting bad, as this feeling got stronger inside of me. I was so accustomed to being free, my will was not going to let go of it, so began the battle of my will versus my heart and mind: A 2 on 1 fight, with the advantage being on my mind and heart.

"Why is it so hard…"

I felt my heartbeat get stronger, and faster again, like it did when Amy got close to me.

"Why…? Why can't I break free from her grasp!? It's not that hard! Is it!?"

I started to stomp my foot on the ground, but this warmth that I feel is overwhelming. It's unlike any other feeling that I've felt before, and before I knew it, I started to breathe heavily. I held my head with both hands, as I closed my eyes, just imagining her smiling face, and the times we spent together, all the while I was on my knees, struggling to get her out of my mind.

"Come on, Sonic! This can't be happening to you! You've got to let her go! You can't let her charms get to you!"

But it was too late. The moment I grew interested in her was the moment I fell in love with her. My heart was pounding. I felt my breath get heavier with each inhale and exhale motions. I held my chest, and put my head to the soft grass that was blowing in the wind. My mind was driving me crazy as my will struggled to win the fight.

"No… No, no, no! Please! Stop! Not me!"

I began pounding the ground with my fist as my tears started forming.

"I can't take it anymore! This isn't me… This can't be me! I won't accept this! I won't damnit!"

I kept on pounding the ground, but my desire to be with her was stronger than my willpower to be free.

"No… Stop… Please… I… I…"

I hit the ground for about 30 minutes. Soon I grew tired. My fist was numb, and I found myself standing on my knees with my tears falling before my eyes.

"I can't help it… It's too strong..."

At that moment, I began to picture her. Amy Rose. As beautiful as a rose itself. I can feel my heart pounding at it's strongest as I looked up into the full moon with teary eyes.

"Amy… Why… Why did you have to fall in love with me…? How did you ever come to like me, a guy who prefers not staying tied to anyone? How? After all these years, you kept coming after me..."

I began remembering when we first met, and the times we went on adventures together. I wiped my tears away, and slowly began to accept it. I yawned and stretched my arms and legs, before looking up into the moonlight. I then remembered what Tails said about that feeling of love.

"Tails… This precious feeling you've felt when Cosmo was with you… The one you told me about… Is this what it feels like…?"

I closed my eyes, and remembered the times when Tails and Cosmo spent time together every chance they got. I wonder if that's how it will be like when Amy and I be when we're finally together. I thought about it for a moment, and smiled before laughing.

"I think I'm going crazy, but… That's not a bad thing… Is it? I'm glad Tails was the first one to know about it… If someone else found out about it, I don't know what I'd do..."

Suddenly I hear some noise coming from behind me. I quickly get up, and turn around to take a look. Instead of feeling strong, I feel scared, that someone was watching me. It couldn't be could it? Did he/she watch the whole thing? I started to get angry.

"Who's there!? Show yourself, or I'll come in there!"

I waited 10 seconds, before patting my foot on the ground.

"Alright! I'm coming in there!"

I took off at light speed, and searched the entire forest for anyone still in there. I then heard a familiar voice.

"Sonic! Are you in there!? You've been gone for hours! I'm really worried about you, you know!"

It was Amy's voice. My heart began fluttering again as I followed the sound of her voice.

"I guess confessing to her will have to wait. As of right now, I'm still uncomfortable with this whole love thing, but I wonder if Tails can give me advice on how to love someone."

As I exited the forest, I see Amy waiting for me. When I get closer to her, I see her tears flowing, and her eyes were red. It looks like she was crying about something.

"Hey, Amy. Why are you crying?"

Amy wipes her tears, and looks away from me.

"Nothing. I just… Got really worried… That you went for a run because of me."

"Oh… No. I just had a headache. I told Tails to tell you that."

"He did, but I couldn't help but worry about you, Sonic. You know me."

"Yeah. We've been together for years."

I get an idea about how to make her happy.

"I know! How about we take a walk?"

She nods at me, blushing.

"Sure. I'd like that."

So we walk. I don't know where, but wherever the wind takes us, it's fine for me. I dig into my thoughts on how to go about this, as Amy walks alongside me. What should I talk about? I can't talk about what just happened moments ago. That'd be way too embarrassing, and even a little strange if you put my sudden episode in another category. Hopefully, nobody saw that, especially Amy. She might think that my sudden internal struggle will be because of her.

 _ **What do you guys think of this chapter? Did you understand why Sonic had his episode and his battle? So many questions! I already have started Chapter 12, so stay tuned for the next upload, which will possibly be tomorrow, or Friday.**_


	12. Chapter 12: Cherishing This Moment

_**New chapter guys. The reason why this one was finished quickly is because as I was writing chapter 11, I wrote more than I actually should have, so I divided the chapter into two chapters. As always, enjoy!**_

 **Chapter 12: Cherishing This Moment**

As we walk wherever the wind takes us, I ponder my thoughts to break the silence that Amy and I have shared. I finally had something to talk about, until-

"Sonic…"

"Yes, Amy?"

Amy takes a moment to think about what she wants to say.

"Uh… T-Tails says it's going to take a couple of days to make my armor."

"Is that so? That's just like him."

I smile and give off a chuckle before looking at her. She's being really silent for some reason, as if she has something to hide. Did something happen?

"Amy."

"Yes, Sonic?"

"Are you sure nothing happened?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Why do you ask?"

"You're being really silent, and it's starting to make me worry."

She shook her head, and smiled at me.

"I'm fine, really. I just discovered my magic needs a lot of work."

"Oh? Did Tails say that?"

"No. I knew it all this time. I couldn't tell you, because it was kind of embarrassing, even though you know I'm into magic."

"Ok. Well, I'm glad you told me sooner. We can work on that during our daily runs. Sound good?"

Amy looks at me, and smiles.

"I'd love that, Sonic. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Amy. It's the least I can do for you. We went on many adventures together, so I'd hate to see you get hurt when it's time for us to work together."

"I can say the same to you. You're really sweet all of a sudden, Sonic. May I ask why?"

I stopped walking for a while, and thought of the reason why I was. Of course, the obvious reason was I was starting to like her, but I had to figure out a way that I can discreetly tell her without letting her know the obvious.

"Sonic?"

Amy sounded worried as she just watched me stand there.

"Sorry. I just had a long thought about it. To answer your question, I had a talk with Tails, and he gave me some advice."

"He did?"

"Yeah. Before I left, he said since I was getting closer to you, I should spend some more time with you, and cherish good moments we share together."

She giggled, before she wiped her face.

"That's sweet of him to say."

"Yeah. He's been mentioning Cosmo to me more often than usual now, since you and I are a lot closer now than before."

Amy looks surprised from her hearing about Cosmo. She thinks about it for a moment, holding her chin, before giving a reply.

"I see. I think he wants you to follow his example on love. Maybe you'll like it."

I was surprised that she hit the nail on the head without even trying. Well… She was the one that helped Cosmo and Tails get together, even if her plan failed.

"The problem is, I can't go on adventures, and leave you behind."

"Why not?"

"Wouldn't that be neglecting you? I may have avoided you, because of how straightforward you were, but if we're to date, I'm not going to leave you alone while I'm busy having fun. That's kind of cruel."

Amy smirks at me, and moves her face up close to mine, making me blush.

"I didn't know you felt that way, Sonic."

I look away and cross my arms.

"W-Well, even someone like me has to feel these things too!"

She starts giggling again. I know she's having fun by making fun of me, but as long as she's happy, I don't mind it one bit.

"You're such a cutie when you're embarrassed like that, Sonic."

"You don't see me telling you how beautiful you are in that red dress you always like to wear."

Amy looks at me with widening eyes.

"You think I'm beautiful?"

"Uh…"

I held my breath, and covered my mouth. Damn these emotions of mine! That one slipped out unintentionally, but it seemed to make her turn red.

"I… I don't know what to say, Sonic. That's so sudden from you, but it really makes me happy that you think that way about me."

I uncovered my mouth, and rubbed the back of my head. I guess I have to get used to that instinct.

"It's embarrassing to say it to you, Amy."

"It's embarrassing to hear it from you, Sonic."

"Despite trying to be near me all the time, and hugging me while my guard's down?"

"That's because you're very comfortable to hug."

"We both have fur Amy. I'm pretty sure even humans from Chris's planet wouldn't mind sleeping on us like pillows, if we were to go back there."

"They won't dare to touch you while I'm around."

"I didn't ask for a bodyguard, Amy."

"You are mine. I deserve to have a say on what can and can't be touched."

"You save that for when we actually date, because if you keep saying things like that, I might end up never dating you."

Amy pouts in front of me, making me laugh a little. Her face does look adorable, but I decided not to tease her on it. I got another idea in my mind that'll not only improve her training, but make her even more happy.

"Besides, we're not even comfortable with each other yet."

"Not even comfortable!? Sonic, are you really saying that to me, Amy Rose, the girl that was, and still is, crazy for you?"

I thought about it for a moment, and nodded my head.

"Yep."

"I can't believe you answered that question."

"You can say that, Amy, because you know what love feels like. I can't."

She stares at me for a moment, but then shakes her head, disagreeing with what I said.

"That's why you have me and Tails, Sonic. We know what love feels like, and we wouldn't hesitate to show you how it works. You just have to make that decision to follow through with it or not."

I think about it for a moment, and then got a little worried.

"But what if something happens? Like, if you're hurt, or you're lonely?"

"Do you really think I'll get hurt from using gems like these?"

Amy got me there. I thought about it for a moment. Can she really get hurt from those gems? I shook my head.

"No."

"As for the lonely part, I can come with you, now that I have the power needed to keep up with you."

"I guess that's true, but do you really think it'll work out?"

"Come on, Sonic. It's me we're talking about here. I've been chasing you for years, trying to be with you, and you're worried about this relationship going bad? You must've been looking at the wrong Rose, because there's no one else that's better at knowing you, than I do."

I chuckle a little, smiling.

"You got me right there. Well, I'll get to know more about you as we date."

She looks at me with wide eyes, pondering what I just said. She then realizes the meaning behind those words.

"So, wait… Does this mean-"

"Yep. We're officially a couple."

Amy shed some tears. Before she could jump for joy, since I know that's what she's going to do, I interrupted her.

"However, this doesn't mean I'm in love with you. I just want to see if Tails was right about this love thing."

"Ok. Can I jump for joy now?"

I smiled, and nodded my head.

"Yes."

At that moment, Amy jumps for joy, screaming happily before jumping into my arms, hugging me, and burying her head into my chest.

"What the!? Whoa! Amy!?"

The strength of her tackle, along with me getting caught off guard, makes me lose my balance and fall down, hitting my back on the ground.

"You don't know how much that means to me, Sonic! Really!"

"I'm glad you're happy and all, but don't jump on me like that!"

After hugging me relentlessly, she looks into my eyes.

"Sonic."

"Y-Yes?"

"I've been wanting to say this for years, and now that this situation has happened, I can't wait to say it."

"You don't mean-"

"Yep! I love you, Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Without any hesitation, she kisses me on the cheek as I lay on the ground. I blush heavily, and look away as she stared me with sparkly eyes.

"You would pick a time to do that when I'm pinned down."

She giggles a bit, and keeps her smile on her face as she made her reply.

"Don't mess with the Rose tackle, Sonic."

"You're going to have fun messing with me like this, aren't you?"

"Yep, and I'm going to love every second of it."

"Oh great. What have I gotten myself into?"

"The greatest decision of your life."

"More like the most embarrassing decision of my life."

"Calm down, Sonic. I'm sure Knuckles, and Tails will be glad to see you and I are together."

"I feel like there's going to be more than that."

I laid there wandering in my thoughts. I guess the experience will be worth it, but I hope Tails is right about this precious feeling called love. If it's truly as wonderful as he's implying it to be, then I want to see what makes it so worth the trouble. So now, a new adventure begins, and it will explore a new feeling I haven't felt before.

 _ **Ah! It's finally time for the real fun! You've read the build up, and now we'll be able to see where this relationship begins in the next chapter. See you next week.**_


	13. Chapter 13: A New Day

_**Here it is guys! The newest chapter of the series, and the start of the good stuff! I had to do a lot of research to make this chapter as enjoyable as the others, now that Sonic and Amy are together. As always, enjoy the story!**_

 **Chapter 13: A New Day**

I yawned heavily as I slowly woke up, coming out of the dream world. I look around as my eyes tried to focus and my vision better. The place I'm sleeping on is relatively comfortable.

"Where am I?"

I get up off the comfortable couch, and walk around the place. I figured out I'm in a house, and take a look to see who's house it is.

"Hmm?"

I spot a couple of stands, and take a look at some of the pictures. I find Amy and I, along with Tails, Knuckles, and the rest of the gang, in these pictures.

"Why is everyone in this picture?"

I suddenly smell food cooking.

"What's that smell? Is that… Food cooking?"

I follow the stench, and see a pink figure preparing breakfast. I immediately notice that it's Amy.

"Amy?"

"Yes? Oh!"

She turns around, and smiles at me.

"Good morning, Sonic. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah I did, but, what are we doing in this house?"

"You don't recognize my house?"

"Your house? This is your house!?"

I thought about it for a moment, and took a look around the living room. As I expected there are pictures of Amy and me on almost every single picture. Even the carpet has a picture of me on it.

"Oh… Never mind. I totally see why this is your house."

She giggled, nodding her head.

"Yes it is, Sonic. It's embarrassing to say, but welcome to my home."

"How did I end up here?"

"Don't you remember? I offered you a place to stay, since you had nowhere else to sleep."

"Oh… I was getting tired last night, so I didn't notice we were heading here."

"Of course my house would be a good choice, Sonic. I can't let you sleep outside, like you always do."

"Speaking of places to sleep, that couch was very comfortable."

"You thought that was comfortable? Wait until you sleep in my bed."

"Let's not get too ahead of ourselves, Amy."

Amy giggled some more after hearing my slight annoyed tone of voice.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to force you to sleep there."

I could tell by the look on her face that she was trying to get me to blush. It didn't work, because I was strangely used to the straightforward personality she had. I had to think about it for a moment.

"But there'll be a day when I have to, right?"

"No. It's all up to you, Sonic. I was only kidding about that."

"Oh really? You sounded a little excited about it a few moments ago."

"Yeah, but as you said, let things flow naturally, and they should come out just fine."

I laughed a bit, and crossed my arms.

"You're getting better at this, aren't you, Amy?"

"This is you we're talking about, so yes I am. However, don't think I won't have any fun with you."

She smirked at me, causing me to get a little scared. I feel a drop of sweat form on my head as I wondered what she's up to.

"Uh… What do you mean?"

"Well, take a look at this key."

She holds up a key to what possibly can open up a door.

"What about it?"

"Watch this."

She puts the key inside of her shirt. Seeing her do that I began to analyze her movements, and then I shutter. I look a little closer, and see that she's up to something.

"Just what are you up to, Amy?"

"Oh nothing! Nothing. Just… THIS!"

She suddenly jumps over the table, trying to tackle me, like last time. I managed to dodge the attack, and backed away from her. Amy starts laughing as she got closer.

"Aww. You dodged it!"

"That's because you just tried to tackle me out nowhere! Why!?"

"You're going to need a good morning kiss, Sonic."

"And you couldn't ask, because…!?"

"I took that into consideration, and I knew you were going to immediately reject the idea, so I thought why not make it fun for me."

"What made you so sure that I'll immediately say no!?"

"I had a feeling."

"What feeling!?"

"The feeling of messing with you to have fun."

I facepalmed on my head, and shook it in disappointment.

"I hate how you're enjoying yourself from seeing me act like this. I'm going out."

I immediately walked to the door, and tried to open it, but it was locked. I looked at the doorknob and saw it had a keyhole to it, and immediately knew what key belonged to the door. I turned around to look at Amy as she giggled at me.

"Uh… Amy…? Why is the door locked...?"

"Because I locked it while you were asleep. The key is right here, in my shirt. If you want to get out, you're going to have to go through this shirt of mine to get to it."

"When did you get so bold!?"

"Didn't you know, Sonic? Loving you is My Sweet Passion! Now pucker up, and show me those lips!"

"Uh oh!"

Amy starts chasing after me, performing the kissy face I dreaded not to see, ever. I ran up the stairs, and looked around, trying to find some place to hide, and found a room to hide in. I went inside, locked it, and turned around to find that the room I was in was her room.

"Oh no… Wrong room!"

"Oh Sonic~! You can't hide from me~! This is my house, you know~!"

I quickly looked around for a spot to hide in, and without thinking, hid in the closet. I saw the doorknob open, and inside she came in, looking for me.

"Soooniiiiiic! Where are you?"

Amy searched the room, looking in obvious places, until she turned and saw the closet. She giggled, and sat down on the bed, leaving the door open.

"Come on, Sonic. I know you're in there. Come on out and enjoy this kiss, and the breakfast I've made."

"No way! That's like asking me to marry you, which will never happen!"

She laughs, and crosses her arms and legs staring at the closet door.

"Then try to escape if you can, that is if you can make it through the door, before I get there."

I was pushed into a corner. I have no idea what I can do, besides use a spindash to get out, but I won't be able to get passed her with it, since I need to rev up.

"You'll be surprised what I can do in a limited space like this."

"Are you really trying to say that you can make it?"

"Uh… Yes. Yes I am."

She started giggling, noticing the bluff I tried to make.

"Try it then, Sonic."

"You sound really confident right now."

"Well… Considering that you need to rev up in order to go twice as fast, I could be right in front of the doorway before you can even make it."

"You're forgetting about my Spindash. I can use it as a saw to cut through things."

"I wouldn't think of doing that if I were you. I could turn you into my little blue teddy bear if even the tiniest spot gets destroyed."

"For some reason, I saw that one coming."

"Come on, Sonic. The more you wait there, the less likely you can prove me wrong on making it out of here, or do I have to come up to the door?"

"You're not going to be fair in this, are you?"

"Who said I wasn't playing fair? It's your own fault you ran into this room, and decided to hide in the closet."

"It was a good hiding spot at the time! Give me a break!"

She started laughing at me. I could tell that Amy was having so much fun chasing me around, now that we're officially a couple, and to make it worse, I'm stuck in her closet, with no way of escape.

"So… Have you decided on what to do yet?"

"Alright, fine. I give up. You win."

I opened the door to the closet, and crossed my arms as I walked out of it and into her room. As she stood up, and walked towards me, I kept my head away from her face, and made sure I wasn't looking at her.

"Awww. Don't be mad, Sonic."

When she tried to hold my cheek, I moved away.

"Don't touch me."

"I'm sorry, Sonic. I only wanted to have fun."

"So messing with me is your idea of fun?"

"Not really. I just thought that maybe I could act a little more like how you, Tails, and Knuckles act towards each other."

I thought about what she said, and pictured the times when Knuckles, Tails, and I were goofing around after defeating eggman.

"I see."

"Yeah. Messing with you wasn't part of the plan, although I did get a laugh out of it, but my main intention is getting you accustomed to how I am. The real Amy Rose, and not some other girl you're dating."

"You wouldn't be Amy Rose if you didn't act like yourself."

"Mhm. Would you really be able to date me if I wasn't myself?"

Hitting me with a question like that hit me really hard. I certainly wouldn't like it, but I felt like if Amy did start doing that, because of me, I'd regret it.

"To be honest, no I wouldn't."

Amy smiled at me, and then nodded her head.

"Ok then. Shall we have breakfast?"

"Sure. What's on the menu?"

"Chili Dogs."

"..."

I began to walk toward the door, but Amy ran in front of me, stopping me in my tracks. I looked at her with a surprised look on my face while she smiled.

"Where do you think you're going, Sonic?"

"Uh… Outside…"

She laughed a bit, keeping her smile on her face.

"Silly, you can't go outside. I still have the key. Remember?"

"Oh yeah! You do."

"Are you trying to hide the fact that you want the chili dogs?"

"I don't even want your chili dogs."

"Oh! So you don't want them? Ok."

She ran down the stairs, with me immediately following behind her. She grabbed the plate of chili dogs, and held them in her hands while I just stood there and looked.

"Now what shall I do with these?"

I immediately knew that she was going to lure me in with those dogs, so I decided to fight her in this battle.

"Hmph! If you think you can lure me in with those chili dogs, you got another thing coming."

Amy opened up the trash can, and tilted the plate. I felt my instincts kick in a bit. She smiles at me, and moved the plate towards me.

"If you want this plate of chili dogs, you're going to have to give me the morning kiss."

"What is up with you in kissing me?"

"We're a couple, that's one of the things you do in a relationship."

"Really?"

Amy nodded her head, and smiled.

"Yes."

"If you say so."

"Yay!"

I walked up to her, and let her kiss my cheek again. Amy gives me the plate of chili dogs, and I began to munch on them. The taste of these dogs are very infatuating.

"These are good."

"I knew how much you loved chili dogs, so I did my best to make them as good as possible."

"What about your breakfast?"

"Oh me? I already had something to eat, so I'm not hungry."

"Oh… Well, what shall we do today?"

As I finished the plate, Amy was in her thoughts, trying to figure out what we can do.

"Hmm… Why don't we take a break in here, and relax?"

"That sounds like a good idea, Amy. Have anything to do?"

"I have some souvenirs that I brought from Chris's world. Want to see if there's anything entertaining in there?"

"Nah. Let's go somewhere together."

Amy looks at me with a curious look.

"Where to?"

"Wherever the wind takes us. This'll be a good time to relearn the magic you've used, and learn about me and my love for adventures."

"That sounds like a great idea, Sonic!"

"Then let's go."

"Ok!"

Amy opens the unlocks the door, leading to the outside, and we head out for adventure. My new life with her begins, and the first step to our romance starts with us going on a cruise to see the world. I was interested to see how this love life of ours go, and where it would take us when obstacles got in our way. I was still thinking about Tails and how he wanted me to discover love, and why he wanted Amy and I to be together. However, I still had doubts in my mind about this, but that didn't stop me from trying to take Tails's advice.

 _ **What did you guys think of this chapter? Sorry it took so long to make it. I had things to do outside of writing this, so I had to delay it for a while. I hoped you guys enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing every single part of it. See you in the next chapter!**_


	14. Chapter 14: Surprise!

**_A new chapter for release is here! A new day has started, and it's Sonic and Amy's first day being a couple! Let's see how it turns out in this chapter. Enjoy!_**

 **Chapter 14: Surprise!**

"Woohoo!"

I ran with all my speed, jumping through the air like I was some kind of monkey flying through a forest.

"Sonic! Would you stop flying like that!?"

Amy called out to me, being worried about me flying very high in the sky, not knowing that I fell from higher places than this. I landed near her, and smiled as I had an idea of how to pay her back for teasing me.

"Why? Want to try it?"

"Absolutely not!"

"Oh come on, Amy! This is fun!"

"Noooo!"

I grabbed her by the hand, and ran up another tree, and jumped off the top flying forward. As I screamed in excitement, Amy's screamed covered mine. I felt a sudden increase in her strength as her arms suddenly caressed my neck. It was so tight, I was trying to pry her off me.

"SOOONIIIIIC!"

"Amy… Choking… Me…"

While falling, I landed on a couple of tree branches, which all broke apart, and then landed on the ground with my stomach, suffering many injuries. However, Amy lands right on top of my back.

"Sonic! I don't ever want to fly like that again!"

"..."

"Sonic?"

I could tell Amy was looking for me.

"Where are you?"

"..."

Amy gets up, and accidently steps on one of my quills, which made me yelp in anguish.

"Sonic!?"

She quickly gets off me, sits beside me, and lifts me up, putting my head on her lap.

"Are you okay!?"

"Do I look okay?"

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine, Amy. However, what surprises me is how you're in perfect shape, and I'm the only one with the injuries."

"I was above you the whole time, Sonic. Should I go get Tails?"

"No. In fact, I have a better idea."

Amy gives me a curious look, wondering what I was up to. Since I was injured, I figured it would be a good time to try to see if she can conjure healing magic.

"What is it?"

"Why don't you try using healing magic?"

"Healing magic!?"

"Yeah. Do you know how?"

"No. I only used tarot cards."

I let out a sigh.

"Figures…"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"If you only used tarot cards, which gave you a prediction of the future, then that's the only magic you know. However, you have the ability to store objects in a secret space, which you call 'Hammer Space', which is another type of magic, and you can spawn more than one of the same thing. If you can do those perfectly, then you should be able to use healing magic."

Amy looks at me for a moment, with nothing to say.

"Try putting your hands above me, and say 'heal', or 'cure' or something."

"What makes you so sure that this will work?"

"I have a gut feeling. Trust me, it'll work."

"Alright then."

Amy moves her hands, and places them above me.

"Heal!"

As we watched, nothing happened.

"Uh… Sonic. It didn't work."

"Try it again, but this time, say it like you mean it."

"Heal!"

Again, nothing happened.

"Can you even use magic?"

"Sonic!"

I started laughing a bit, and then coughed, still writhing in pain.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself."

"Hmph. Very funny, Sonic. I should leave you like this."

"It wouldn't be very Amy-like to leave her one true love like this now, would it?"

"Hmm… I suppose you're right. Then how about I stop making chili dogs?"

"NOOO! NOT THE CHILI DOGS!"

Amy smirked at me, and crossed her arms.

"I thought so."

"Sorry to change the subject, but you have a comfy lap."

She blushed at me, looking away in embarrassment.

"I'm glad that I'm comfy for you to lay on, Sonic."

"Are you trying to be bold again?"

Amy's gaze were upon me as she smiled.

"No. That just made me smile."

"Ah. I guess I'm doing good at this whole boyfriend thing."

"That's only one thing, Sonic. There's a lot more than just giving a beautiful girl compliments."

"Really?"

"Yep. You have to take me out on dates as well."

"WHAT!?"

She laughs at me, smiling.

"You didn't think the only thing you had to do was give me compliments and be by my side all the time, did you?"

I looked at her for a moment, before answering.

"Uh… No..."

"You should see the look on your face from that lie you just told."

"Alright, fine. I did, Ok?"

"That's better. You see what happens when you tell the truth, Sonic?"

"Oho. You can't give me that. I still remember when you tried to force me to fall in love with you behind my back using some spell on that one planet we were on."

Amy looks at me with a shocking expression.

"Riiiiight."

"Alright, alright. You got me there, Sonic. I still have to make it up to you for doing that, so here's a kiss."

She kisses my forehead, and what surprised me the most was I started to glow bright.

"What's happening to me?"

I felt my wounds disappear, and when I fully healed, I got up, and took a look at my body. No wound was left on me, and when I looked at Amy she was surprised as much as I was.

"Amy, what did you do?"

"Nothing! All I did was kiss your forehead, and all of a sudden, that happened."

I put my hand on my chin, delved into my thoughts, and then shuddered.

"Oh no."

"What's wrong, Sonic?"

"Does magic have specific requirements in order to use them?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"I have a feeling. Let's go talk to Tails about it."

We ran over to Tails's workshop, and see if he's able to tell us about it. Knowing that he's into mechanics, he should be able to know something about magic. When we got there, he was outside relaxing, probably taking a break from the armor that he was working on. I called out to him, and Tails flew toward us, and we began talking about Amy's Magic.

"No, Sonic. I don't know. The only one that can tell you about that would be Knuckles, since he uses the Master Emerald to chant spells. As far as I know, he's the only one who's able to tell if Amy's magic has requirements."

I thought about it for a moment, and shook my head, before turning around, and running to where Knuckles was located.

"I see. Well, we gotta go, Tails. We'll catch you later!"

"Sonic!"

I stopped and turned around, wondering what Tails wanted to say.

"Yes?"

"Before you go, can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure. Amy, Wait here."

"Ok."

We walk away from where Amy was standing to have our own little private chat.

"What did you want to talk about, Tails?"

"It's about you and Amy."

A drop of sweat appeared on my forehead.

"Yeah?"

"Did you take my advice and started going out with her?"

I nodded my head.

"Yes I did, and we're a couple now."

Tails smiles and pats me on the back in excitement. It feels weird having a best friend who's younger than you pat your back for something you finally did.

"That's great! I knew you would make the right decision."

"Well, I wanted to see why you wanted me to chase after this happiness. Want me to call Amy over, so she can tell you?"

"Yeah. I need to confirm this."

I call out to Amy, and tell her to come to our position. She runs over, wondering why Tails was smiling.

"Yes, Sonic?"

"Tails wanted to know if we're a couple."

Amy smiles and wraps her arm around mine, then kisses my cheek, which made me blush, and then nodded her head.

"Yes we are, Tails."

"Wow… I can't actually believe it, or what I'm actually seeing. Who would've known that you really asked Amy out?"

"Surprise. It's a refreshing thing isn't it?"

Amy giggles a bit, keeping her smile.

"Sonic, how can you say refreshing? You were worried about this whole thing not working out."

I turned my head to look at Amy.

"Well, at first I did, but when you said because it's us, it won't ever go bad, I decided to try it, for both you and Tails."

Amy blushed deeply, and looked away while Tails stared at us in amazement. Amy couldn't help but giggle as I watched Tails's reaction.

"This… This is a whole new level of surprising. I don't think my brain can take in all of this."

"Me either, and I'm the one dating Amy. Now that I think about it, I wonder how many people will be surprised at this?"

"Everyone."

"What makes you so sure about that, Tails?"

"I have a couple of reasons, Sonic: 1.) She was your self-proclaimed girlfriend, and 2.) She followed you around, whenever you decided to travel."

"It's not like I do that now, Tails."

"Oh don't you dare say that lie, Amy. I still didn't forget what you did to me in the morning."

Tails looked at us, with a curious mind.

"What did she do?"

"I chased him around inside my house."

Tails looked at me with a shocking expression on his face. He pointed at me, his arm twitching like he's having a near death experience.

"She invited you to her house!?"

"Well… Yeah, but last night, I was too tired to fully think out my sentences, so by the time I woke up, I didn't know I was in her house."

"I don't think I can take more of this. My head hurts."

"Is our being together that surprising you, Tails?"

"Amy, who is going to see this, and say 'Oh! Sonic and Amy are together?' without them going nuts about how rare that is, since Sonic was always trying to get away from you?"

I looked at Amy as she pondered about how to answer that.

"Amy, I think we can agree everyone is bound to go nuts when they see us."

"I guess. Shall we get going to Knuckles then? I want to know if he has any information regarding magic."

"Yeah we should. Thanks for the info, buddy. I'd appreciate the help."

Tails smiled at me, nodding his forehead.

"You're welcome."

"I'll see what I can find, and then come back to let you know any new information."

"Ok."

"Let's go Amy."

"Ok, Sonic."

"Catch ya later, pal!"

Amy and I take off to go and find Knuckles. During the travel, I began thinking of my first day as Amy's boyfriend so far. It's… Surprising, but maybe I'm overthinking it. Just like Tails said, it's shocking to see myself with Amy, and judging from the decision the decision I've made, would it really be worth the trouble? I know I said I erased these doubts that I have, but I can't help feeling sort of troubled by the fact that it seems too natural. Maybe I should talk to Amy about it, and see what she says tonight.

 _ **I hope you liked the surprise. The next chapter, 15, will be released soon. Until then, see you later! Tune in next time when Sonic and Amy find out about the requirements of her magic.**_


	15. Chapter 15: A Sensational Feeling?

_**Hey guys! Chapter 15 is here. Sorry this took so long. College stuff. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story!**_

 **Chapter 15: A Sensational Feeling?**

When Amy and I arrived at Knuckles's place, we saw him sitting down near the Master Emerald with nothing to do. It looked like he was deep in his thoughts, because he was staring out into the horizon from the shrine.

"Yo, Knuckles!"

Knuckles turns and looks at us coming towards him. He gets up, and waves at us, smiling a bit as we stopped in front of him.

"Sup Sonic. You've brought Amy with you?"

"Yeah. I wanted to talk to you about her."

Knuckles looked at me with a bit of confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Well it has something to do with her magic."

"Her magic, huh?"

"Yeah, but first I want to know. Does magic have requirements in order to use them?"

Knuckles nodded his head immediately.

"Yes, Sonic. Why?"

"Well, I had Amy try to perform healing magic on me, but it never worked. It only worked when she kissed my forehead."

"Hmm…"

Knuckles took a moment to think about what happened, before realizing what I just said.

"Wait… She kissed you!?"

"Yes."

"So you mean-"

"Yes. Amy and I are dating."

Knuckles smirked at me and crossed his arms.

"Hmph. About time you two started dating. I was wondering when you were going to stop avoiding her."

"Well, I only did it for both Tails, and Amy. I can't say it's for me just yet. I'm still not used to this."

"But he will sooner or later, Knuckles. With me being his girlfriend, things will be just fine."

"I don't think anything will be fine between us if I have to experience any more surprises."

"I see. Well… Back to the question at hand. If her magic only worked because she kissed you on the forehead, then that could mean only she can only do it that way."

"No way… Are you serious!?"

"Yes. I believe it's because of her desire to be so close to you."

"What makes you say this?"

"Remember how Elise revived you?"

"Yeah."

"If Elise was able to revive you into your super state, because of her feelings toward you, then Amy can also do it, but unlike Elise, Amy can do it at will."

I looked at Knuckles with a shocking expression on me, and shuddered intensely when I heard Amy giggle.

"So that means I can give Sonic kisses of life, huh?"

I immediately turned around and looked at her.

"You are not giving me kisses of life!"

Amy quickly moved towards me, causing me to back away from her as she smirked.

"Come on, Sonic. I'm your girlfriend, so this should be good thing for us."

"How is it a good thing if I have to be kissed in order to be healed!?"

"Because I would then have two reasons for kissing you: 1) I would be able to heal you, and 2) I love you."

I blushed and looked away.

"Last time I checked, I wasn't a target for kissing!"

Amy started laughing at me, with Knuckles staring at us with amusement written on his face.

"That's something you don't see everyday. Sonic being embarrassed is really unheard of."

"I know right!? He looks so adorable!"

"I feel like I'm losing control of my life."

"I wouldn't say that, Sonic. With Amy by your side, I'm sure you've entered a new stage in life."

"I guess… Oh! Knuckles."

"Yeah?"

"What about her other magical powers? Hammer Space, and that one magic where she can conjure up more than one of the same object?"

"Sonic… Hammer Space isn't a thing. It's called Summoning Magic, and her signature Hammer is one of the objects she can use, along with her Explosive Presents."

"Oh? So she uses summoning magic whenever she makes her hammer appear?"

" Yeah. However, whatever she's feeling at the time will allow her to create any object that she wants that pertains to that particular emotion."

Amy and I looked at each other, and then looked back at him.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Sounds cool!"

"Of course it is. Think of her magic like that of the power of the Emeralds. If the power of the emeralds is enriched by the heart, then her powers are enriched by her heart."

"Wow! You're really smart when it comes to the emeralds, Knuckles."

"Well, Amy… I had to study them when I was a kid. My ancestors left me with information regarding the emeralds, and during my time I used that to gain knowledge about what they do, how they work, and what could happen if they're used."

"Your ancestors must be more than just echidnas if they've gathered that much information, Knuckles."

"They were some of the first mobians to discover the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald, and built the Hidden Palace on my island to keep them hidden and protected from anybody that wished to take them."

I was a little surprised to hear that Knuckles's family were some of the first mobians to discover the emeralds. What surprises me even more is that only eggman wants the power of the emeralds, and not anyone else.

"Oh really? That reminds me of the adventure we went on to rescue you, and defeat the Nocturnus Clan with Shade. Speaking of her, where did she go after we defeated Eggman and destroyed his newly built empire?"

"At first she said she was going to go back to Nocturne in the Twilight Cage, but since she remembered we destroyed the Nocturne and the area is already closed off, she had nowhere to go. I decided to make her the second guardian of the Master Emerald, so she's taking her test in a place not too far from here."

"Sweet!"

"Yep. Hey Amy! Let's see some magic. I'm sure Sonic would like to see it."

"Sure. Why not. Let's see you do a some summoning magic, Amy."

Amy nods her head shyly.

"S-Sure. Let me try something."

I watched as Amy got into position, and assumed a battle stance of some sort. She claps her hands together, and one second later, her hands began glowing in a bright light. I couldn't help but be amazed at the amount of power she was generating.

"Whoa…"

Knuckles and I kept watching Amy as she finally stretched out her hands.

"I summon you!"

A bright white light emerged, and swallowed us whole as something emerged in front of her. I couldn't tell what it was, but I waited to see what she summoned into our world. As the white glow faded, I uncovered my eyes to see what dreaded me more than my childhood nightmares.

"Wha…?"

"Wow! I made another me!"

"Hehe, You did, Amy. How do you like me?"

"I'm sooooo cuuute! I could hug myself!"

"Well don't stand there, me! Come on in!"

Amy and her clone gave each other a hug, not knowing that Knuckles and I were watching them. I was too scared stiff to move, and Knuckles was just staring at them.

"Knuckles…"

"What?"

"Knuckles…"

"What, Sonic?"

"There's two…"

"I can see that-"

I pointed to the both of them. I feel myself beginning to twitch at the site before my eyes.

"There's two of them, Knuckles."

"Sonic, I can see that."

"Do you know what means?"

"What?"

I immediately grabbed him, and started to yell.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS!?"

"Sonic, calm down."

"CALM DOWN!? I KNOW I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN SEE THAT!"

I began shaking him really fast.

"KNUCKLES! PLEASE TELL ME YOU CAN SEE THAT!"

"Sonic! I can already see those two! Now stop shaking me!"

I dropped him, and looked over to see the two Amys looking at me. I could tell by the looks they were giving me that they had some devious plot.

"Wow, Amy. He's a cutie."

"He sure is, Amy. Shall we go chase him?"

"Let's!"

"AHHHHHHHH!"

With no hesitation, I ran as fast as I could as I screamed like my head was cut off from my body. I didn't even look back as I heard them giggling behind me. I never went insane before, but with two Amys chasing me, what better timing? There was no way I was ever going to let them tackle me.

"Oh Sonic! Don't run away! We just wanna cuddle you."

"Oh no you don't! That's the last thing I wanna hear from you, Amy!"

"What's the matter, Sonic? Can't handle twice the rose?"

"No!"

I began running faster than the speed of sound when I heard their voices get closer.

"You can't run from us, Sonic."

"We'll see about that! Here we go!"

"Oh no! He's going to perform Speed Break!"

"Quick! Use the Sky Gem on him!"

"SPEED BREAK!"

I dashed faster than the speed of light as I quickly gained some distance on them. After about 4 minutes of running thousands of miles in some random direction, I spot a nearby beach, and began to relax. I let out a breath of fresh air, inhaling deeply as I sighed, thinking about my actions. I was in my thoughts until I heard a faint screaming sound.

"What was that?"

I took a look around and listened closely to the voices.

"Sonic! Look out!"

I turned and saw Amy and her clone close in the distance so quick I didn't have enough time to dodge. I prepared for impact, and as soon as they collided with me, we began rolling backwards from where I was standing. When I stopped rolling, I found myself with my arms wrapped around the two Amys, and got a little worried.

"Are you two ok?"

"Yeah. We are. Thanks for catching us, Sonic."

"Ok, you two can stop talking in unison now."

"Alright."

As we fixed ourselves, and sat down, I began talking to them.

"Why did you throw the Sky Gem? Don't you know how dangerous that thing is without proper use of a grappling hook?"

Amy and her clone nodded their heads.

"Yeah."

"Ok. So about this clone here. Will it disappear if you command it to?"

"Yes. Since it's summoning magic, I'll be able to conjure up clones of myself whenever I want."

"I see. I think it'll be better if you make it disappear."

Amy sighs, sad that she has to make it disappear so early.

"Fine."

"It's alright, Amy. It was meant to happen sooner or later. Before I go, mind if I say something, Sonic?"

"Sure. What is it?"

Out of nowhere, the clone tackles me to the ground, catching me off guard. I looked at her as she brought face close to mine, and kisses my lips. I was so shocked, I honestly didn't know what to do here, as I heard Amy screaming at her kissing me. The clone smiles, pulls her head back, and rubs her hand against my cheek.

"See ya later, my blazing blue hunk of speed. May we meet again."

Then she disappears in a puff of smoke. I just stared into the sky, wondering what I just experienced, as Amy kept calling out to me. I didn't pay her any mind, because my first kiss was stolen from me by a clone, and not just any clone. It was Amy's clone.

"Sonic!?"

I immediately awoken from my shocked state, and answered her call.

"Huh…"

"Are you ok?"

"I just… I just… Need a moment to think about what just happened…"

I sat up, and stared straight ahead, feeling my heart skip and my cheeks burning like it's been set on fire as Amy looked at me. I didn't know how to feel about my first kiss, as when I rubbed my lips with two of my fingers, all I could think about was how soft it felt.

"Sonic…"

"Hey… Amy…"

"Y-yes, Sonic?"

"..."

I thought about what to say her.

"Can I be alone for today...?"

"Alone…?

"Yeah… I want to gather my thoughts on what I just felt right now…"

"Ok, Sonic. Want me to come and get you later?"

"I'm fine. I memorized the path to your house."

"Alright…"

Amy gets up and begins to walk away, but not before saying something that made me think even harder about our current situation.

"Sonic…"

"Yes, Amy…?"

"I'm sorry for what happened. I didn't expect to have my own clone do that to you."

"It's fine… I didn't expect it either, which was why I was caught off guard…"

"To be honest… I was hoping to wait until you were more comfortable with me that we could share a kiss… Our first kiss…"

"Oh...?"

"Yeah! But… My clone had to go and ruin it."

"Amy, can we talk about this later...?"

"S-sure… I'll see you at home then. Make sure you come back in time for dinner, ok?"

"Will we be having chili dogs?"

"Yes. We are."

"Cool. I'll head back, like I promised."

"OK… Bye..."

"Later…"

I heard Amy's footsteps get lower and lower in sound, until I couldn't hear her anymore. Now that I had time to myself, I thought about the kiss Amy's clone gave me. I never felt anything like this before… Is that how a kiss feels? A lot of thoughts were rushing through my head as I put my hands on my lips once more. A kiss… With Amy… I didn't expect to have my first kiss be taken by Amy, let alone her clone. The conversation we had earlier made me wonder if I have to kiss her again. How should I feel about this? I honestly couldn't piece together what was going through my mind, but what I do know is… I kissed someone three years younger than me.

While my heart's getting excited with how it went, my feelings however, didn't grow more intense. I felt as if I was a creep, just letting it happen like I wanted it to happen. I know my heart doesn't say it, but these conflicted feelings… I got up and headed to where Tails is still located. I need to talk to him about why I feel like this.

 _ **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. This is where we start getting intense now. I said that last time, but this means A lot more action, and a lot more love for our Blue Blur. Stay tuned for chapter 16 next time.**_


	16. Chapter 16: The Real Problem

_**Here's the latest chapter of my story. I thank you guys for being patient with me throughout my tardiness, but now I think it's time for me to show you Sonic's problem since his kiss with Amy. Enjoy!**_

 **Chapter 16: The Real Problem…**

As soon as I arrived at Tails's workshop, I rung the doorbell. My thoughts after feeling Amy's kiss for the first time is still fresh on my mind, and it's driving me crazy.

"Tails?"

I heard the door open, and inside rested my buddy Tails. He looks out the door to see me staring at him.

"Sonic? Come on in!"

Tails smiles and opens the door, letting me come in. I walked inside and followed Tails into the room where all of his projects were being worked on. I grabbed a seat, and sat down while Tails finished working on Amy's Gem Shard Armor

"What brings you here again?"

"I have some very important news to speak to you about."

Without looking at me, Tails was curious as to what I wanted to talk about it.

"What kind of news?"

"I don't know if it's good or bad, but I want to know your opinion of it."

"I see… What happened?'

"Well… How should I put this…"

"Does it have something to do with Amy?"

As if on cue, Tails hits the nail on the head.

"Yeah."

"What did she do?"

"Well, I went to Knuckles to see if he could solve our problem with Amy's magic."

"What did he say?"

"He said Amy's magic is only powered by her emotions. She has this ability called Summoning magic, and it allows her to create anything she wants."

"Summoning Magic, huh? That makes sense, since we saw her use Explosive Presents, and her signature Piko Piko Hammer many times when we were in Chris's world."

"Yeah. After Knuckles and I discussed about Amy's powers, we both wanted to see what kind of summons she could do. However, the first thing that comes to mind for her summons is a clone."

Tails immediately stops what he's doing, and continues listening while I kept explaining to him. I eventually told him about how they both chased me down, and tackled me, along with the surprising the kiss that left both me and the real Amy in shock. After I told him everything that happened, and my feelings about the kiss, he looked at me with a surprising look on his face.

"Well, that's certainly a shocking thing to hear from you, Sonic."

"What?"

"How you felt about the kiss. Aren't you happy that you got one from her, even though a clone stole her opportunity?"

"I… I don't know… I mean, just being with her is fine, but a kiss is something else…"

"Sonic, I don't think it matters."

I looked at him with a curious look, wondering where he was getting at.

"What do you mean, Tails?"

"Don't get me wrong, Sonic. Age may matter in times of having a good romance, but that doesn't mean you can't let the opportunity slip out of your grasp. Besides, she's only three years younger than you, so it's fine."

"It's not fine if she's still twelve years old, Tails."

"It is fine if she's of the same breed as you, Sonic. You're both hedgehogs, and she loves you, regardless of your feelings towards her. You won't find anyone else like that, and I say you should stick with it."

"Explain to me why I should stick with her, regardless of the age, Tails."

Tails puts down his wrench and gets up, looking at me with the most serious look he's ever given me.

"There are a couple of reasons why I want you to date her, Sonic. The first reason is because you're both hedgehogs. The second reason is because I want you to feel the way I felt when I dated Cosmo."

"You like bringing up Cosmo in front of me, don't you?"

"I'm saying it, because it's a good reference. Who else have you seen date before? Not Rouge, and you know how she feels about Shadow. Knuckles could have a chance with her, but we have no idea of the two's relationship with each other, and Shade is a complete mystery."

"What makes you so sure that this is ok?"

"Sonic, I'm pretty sure everyone on Mobius will agree with me that you two should date. I bet even Eggman will agree, and he even came at her life. Twice."

I let out a sigh, and shrug my shoulders.

"Sonic, when was the last time you asked Amy her age?"

"I remember how old she is. Why?"

"You mean you only remember how old she was before we went to the Twilight Cage?"

"Yes."

"Well, I have some good news then. I was curious, and I decided to document the events that happened when we defeated Eggman and his worldly empire. I went to one of his machines and hacked into the computer to see if eggman had a diary of some sort. What I found out is very surprising."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm wondering if Knuckles already knows this, but exactly five years has passed since we left the Twilight Cage."

I gave him a shocking look on my face.

"Five years!? But we've only been there for five hours! There's no way we were gone for that long!"

"Oh, we were gone for that long. It's the reason why Eggman got a head start and made his empire."

"That explains why Mobius looks so different. When we arrived back It looked like we arrived in a bad future, but thanks to the chaos emeralds, we were able to restore the planet to it's originality with a few changes here and there."

"Yeah. So that means Amy isn't twelve anymore."

I looked at him with a curious look.

"Then… Tell me how old she really is…"

"She's seventeen years old."

I was dumbfounded. That would explain why Amy is so much more mature than she lets on. I mean, sure she still has her old quirks every now and then, but am I really dealing with the same Amy Rose? This is too much to take in, and Tails seems completely fine with it.

"How come you didn't tell me this sooner, Tails!?"

"Well… I didn't know about it until before your twentieth birthday. I was going to tell you after the party, but because we had to defeat the Time Eater, the skip completely bypassed my mind, and before I remembered, we had already defeated the Deadly Six, and Eggman on the Lost Hex."

"Oh I see… Wait! I'm twenty years old!? How old are you!?"

"Thirteen. Everyone has aged five years since the adventure with Shade."

"This is too much to take in..."

Tails chuckled a bit, before continuing his work on the armor.

"How do you think I felt when I found out? I was surprised as much as you were when I discovered the information from the abandoned base Eggman left, like he always does."

"Huh… Well, what do we plan to do with this information?"

"We could tell everyone, but I don't know if we should freak them out about the huge time skip."

I thought about the situation for a bit, and came up with an idea.

"Why don't we tell Knuckles and Amy about it?"

"That sounds like a good idea, Sonic. They do need to know first."

"Then I'll head to Knuckles's place first. I want to tell him about this whole situation."

"Ok."

"I'll see you later, Tails."

"Later, Sonic."

With our conversation done, I take off at the speed of sound, going back to Knuckles's location. I delve into my thoughts during the run. Amy is seventeen now… Who'd have thought that…? Well… Who'd have thought any of us would age so quickly from saving the world from Shade's tribe? As soon as I arrived, I see Knuckles and Shade chatting with one another. They're probably talking about each other's history. I slowed to a walk, and called out to them.

"Yo, Knuckles!"

Knuckles, and Shade both turn to my direction, and look at me. They both waved at me.

"Odd to see you here again, Sonic. Hiding from Amy?"

"No. I want to know you're opinion on something."

"What is it?"

"Well…"

I told Knuckles about the situation that happened, along with the conversation I had with Tails. After hearing my story, Knuckles starts laughing for a bit, and then pats my shoulder.

"I definitely approve of it, Sonic."

"I agree with Knuckles. While I have not known Amy for some time, she seems persistent in making you her boyfriend."

"I see…"

I guess Tails was right. If Knuckles and Shade approve of it, then I have to take it into account that everyone will agree, but I still have doubts that Eggman will approve.

"Oh! Knuckles. Did you know five years has passed since we were in Twilight Cage?"

"Yeah. The Master Emerald showed me what happened while we were gone."

"It's also a TV?"

"Not really. It only has the ability to manage emerald power, act as a radar for both the chaos emeralds and it's own missing pieces, and it even records events that happened throughout all of Mobius history."

"Impressive."

"Yeah. Now back to subject at hand: Amy Rose. You need to stick with dating her, Sonic. Not only is she a hedgehog, but she has shown you time and time again that you have someone to rely on besides Tails and me. We can't be there all the time, you know. Well… I can't at least."

"It's 'Tails and I', Knuckles, and I know that. I just wanted to get opinions of this."

"You only wanted opinions of this? Asking someone's opinion of you and Amy dating is like asking Eggman why does he want to rule the world."

"That's kind of a weird comparison, when you think about it."

"Take it like this then: Everyone's been waiting on you and Amy to get together since you two first met. Why it took this long, we don't know. However, that really shouldn't stop you from trying to at least be with her. Sure, she was too young, since you were a teenager, and she was a kid, but now you're both at an age where it's acceptable. Remember your 20th birthday, Sonic? You should've let Amy at least hold your hand, or do something for you."

"Hey. You would've done the same if you were in my shoes, Knuckles."

"I wouldn't be so sure, Sonic. I would've been agitated, and picked a fight with her."

"And horribly lose to her…"

"The point I'm trying to make is, you need to be more upfront with your feelings, and stop running away from her like you always do. It's funny seeing you two act that way the first time, but after so many times, it gets depressing, having someone avoid your feelings for so long. How would you feel if she found someone else?"

"I don't think she would. Remember that fake boyfriend she made up? What did she call him? Marcus?"

"Amy could've easily created him, just like the clone she made today. I think the reason she didn't is because she really believes you two could actually work out, even though she knows how you are about settling down with someone."

"But the thing is: Why me?"

"The answer to that is simple, Sonic. She considers you a goal that she prioritizes above all else, after you saved her."

"You don't fall in love with someone after they saved you for the first time. At first it was a crush, then it was full blown love, after I saved Amy, and now we're dating, like it's casual. That's some sudden changes."

"So? It's not like you have to rush. The only reason why this has been progressing so quickly, even though it's been a day, is because you don't know how to pace yourself. Amy's been having you follow her at her pace, which is at the same speed you go: Faster than the speed of light."

"What does that mean?"

"That means if it keeps up like it is now, you're not going to end up liking her. You're going to keep distancing yourself more and more from her, until she ends up realizing that all you've been doing is just staying by her side, and nothing more."

"Since when are you so informational on things like this?"

"Information like this is crucial if I want to have a future descendant to take on the role of guardian of the master emerald."

"Hmm…"

I started smiling and looked at him with a smirk on my face. Knuckles and Shade both looked at me, wondering what I was up to.

"Oh! I see. You're not just saying that in front of Shade are you?"

"WHAT!? Since when was Shade involved in this!?"

I crossed my arms, and looked at the both of them.

"I mean, you always were the type to bite off more than he can chew, but hearing you saying this in front of her is kinda making me change my opinion of you."

I then gave him a thumbs up.

"I'm glad you found a mate, Knuckles. I'm proud of ya!"

Seeing Knuckles with his face flustered always manages to put a smile on my face. However, that didn't mean I was out of the blue just yet. Knuckles was always a short-tempered knucklehead.

"Just because Shade is here, doesn't mean I've chosen her as my mate!"

"Yeah, Sonic. Just because we're of the same echidna race doesn't mean we have to choose our mates from it. We can breed with other races if we wanted to."

"Hmm… I see, but with Knuckles suddenly having knowledge about this matter, it makes you wonder who influenced him about it."

"I only thought about it now is because I haven't been able to do anything recently, and with Shade being from another tribe, it's refreshing to talk about our tribes history."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. It takes me back to when I was kid, training under my father to become a guardian."

"Was your father one of the guardians of the Master Emerald?"

"Unfortunately, no. He was the one who taught me the Echidna Boxing style, to which I graduated with a master belt."

I crossed my arms, and looked at him with a smile.

"Echidna Boxing, huh?"

"Yep."

"I didn't know there's a name for your style, but I can see why it's called that."

"Mhm. With these techniques, we're be able to control the usage of fire magic and project them onto punches, which when cast will result in explosive attacks."

"Can you add speed to them too?"

"You can, but then you'd be doing Speed Style."

I got excited when I heard that there was a speed style.

"There's a speed style!?"

"Yeah. In the Echidna Boxing style, there are two styles you can go for: Power Style and Speed Style."

"I have a question. Can non-echidna fighters use Power Style?"

"Yes, as long as they have an affinity for fire, which I know you don't. However, I can teach you the Speed Style."

"We'll do that after we finish talking about the situation at hand. What do you want me to do about this?"

"You should tell Amy that you want to take your time, and learn what couples are, the things they do, mean, and why they're together."

I rubbed my head in annoyance.

"Ugh… More settling down stuff to talk about…"

"It's either that or regret about not getting Amy to be with you."

"And when I say this, will she help me out?"

"Of course, Sonic. It is Amy we're talking about, so I'm sure she'll listen to you, and do her best to make sure you're very comfortable around her."

"Alright. Thanks for listening to this."

"No problem, Sonic. It's refreshing to have conversations like these every once in awhile. I do understand you like adventures, but you gotta slow down sometimes, and relax with your friends."

"It's gonna be hard to do that, but I'll try."

Knuckles smiles at me, and pats my back.

"Good. Now how about a spar?"

I looked at him with curiosity as I saw him distance himself away from me.

"A Spar?"

"Yeah. It's been awhile since we've fought each other, and I want to see how strong you've gotten after adventuring with Tails for so long."

I looked at him with a smirk, with my head turned as I made a smart comment.

"I've gotten much stronger. I don't know about you though. You don't look like you've trained much. I'm not sure if you want this beatdown, Knuckles."

He laughed at me, making me wonder what he was up to.

"Don't think I haven't been doing my training. I may be sitting here, watching the Master Emerald, but that doesn't mean I can't relax. Shade has been a good training partner."

"Is that so? Well then, Let's do this!"

"Here I come!"

We got into our battle stances, and waited for the other to move. However, we both got impatient and ran towards each other as Shade watched. It's time to prove to Knuckles how much stronger I've gotten!

 _ **Time a for little explanation of mine. The reason I put this problem in, because I came across some people who didn't like the fact that Sonic should date Amy, because of their age (Sonic being 15, and Amy being 12). However, with Sega not telling us how old they actually are after Sonic Generations, I did some digging, and used Sonic Heroes, Sonic X, Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood, and Sonic Generations to calculate the ages here. I can make an Author's Note explaining how and why I did, but that depends on if you're intrigued to read my long and boring tale. As always I'll see you in the next chapter. Prepare for the Sonic vs Knuckles battle!**_


	17. Chapter 17: Sonic & Knuckles

_**I'M BACK FROM THE DEAD!**_ _ **Lol, well I had a lot of time being consumed from college, but now I have the latest chapter. I worked on it piece by piece, and I think I got it the best way I could. Enjoy this chapter, guys.**_

 **Chapter 17: Sonic & Knuckles**

 **Once we got into our battle stances I wondered how long has it been since I've faced Knuckles. The last time we fought was back on Angel Island, and a couple of other times when Eggman Nega from Silver's present was around to turn the world into a card with that camera he had.**

"You ready to get this started, Sonic?"

"As I always am. Let's get this party started."

 _Sonic smiles as he looked at the red echidna, who was also excited. These two battle hardened warriors were ready to test each other's mettle, as their battle stances vaguely revealed their strongest attacks._

"I'll make the first move, Sonic."

"Alright then, come at me."

"With pleasure."

 _Knuckles came at him with at his fastest speed, which was Sonic Speed, and then proceeded to attack him with a flurry of powerful punches, but Sonic anticipated his moves and started dodging every attack Knuckles tried to use._

"You're too slow!"

 _Sonic ran behind him and performed a roundhouse kick to Knuckles's backside, pushing him away from the hedgehog. Knuckles quickly got up, and got back into his stance._

"Not bad, Sonic. You've definitely gotten faster."

"Was there any doubt, Knuckles?"

"Heh heh, nope. Just how I want it."

"Shall I kick it into high gear then?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Alright!"

 _The two began to fight at a high speed making sure that it was visible to their audience. Sonic was dodging Knuckles's attack while countering with his own, as Knuckles was doing the same thing. Instead he was being pushed back, as Sonic had the upperhand in terms of speed._

"Check out my speed, now! What do you think of it?"

 _Knuckles smirked as he dodged Sonic's attacks._

"I got it."

 _Knuckles grabbed Sonic's foot, catching him off guard._

"What!?"

"Take this!"

 _Knuckles jumped into the air while holding Sonic's leg and slammed him into the ground using his fire dunk attack, and while he was on the ground, Knuckles followed up with a fire punch to the gut of Sonic, knocking the air out of him._

"I'm not finished yet. How about this!?"

 _Knuckles jumped back and used an earthquake punch to launch Sonic into the air, and prepares one of his most powerful punches._

"Time to end this! Explosion Punch!"

 _Knuckles ended his combo by punching his blue opponent, resulting in an explosion. Sonic was sent flying into a pillar, but when he collided with it, it flew with him, knocking away trees and creating a visible path down to Knuckles's alter. Knuckles stood waiting for Sonic to return, while Shade watched in amazement of what happened._

"Uh… I think you overdid it, Knuckles…"

"Sonic took worse things than a measly punch. Trust me, there's no way he won't get back up."

 **I couldn't believe how strong Knuckles has gotten over the years. It was like fighting against Shadow, only this time the power was drastically increased. If such, Knuckles could've ended my life if he gotten serious, and when I mean serious, I mean angry serious. I got back up and walked back to the arena.**

"Ow… That hurt… A lot… Just how strong did he get? He's still fast, but at this point if he was as fast as me, I wouldn't have stood a chance against his power. It's a really good thing he has to wait for a opening, because I'm faster in terms of speed. In power however… I'm at a disadvantage. I need to think of a way to bypass his power and defense."

 **As I walked back to the arena, I could faintly hear a tale of how Knuckles's punch was nothing compared to the worse things I've took. He is right, to an extent, but he's downplaying how strong he really is. I remember back when I got hit by Shadow's Chaos Spear attack years ago during the battle on the way to the Eclipse Cannon. Compared to Knuckles's physical strength, they're on the same level. However, Knuckles has the potential to be even stronger than Shadow, since his affiliation with Chaos powers is of a similar level, if not greater. I mean, he's the only one that knocked me out of my super form with just one punch when I was on Angel Island.**

"Ah! See, Shade? I told you my punch wasn't nothing."

"That's easy for you to say. I felt like I was going to die from that punch."

"You know I never hold back, Sonic."

"I know that, but geez… I didn't think you were going to go all out on me like that."

 **Knuckles laughs. I could tell by the look on his face that he was enjoying my reaction from his newfound strength.**

"Well, I didn't want to disappoint, so I brought the welcome wagon. How's my newfound strength?"

"If you were serious I could've died from that attack."

"I got that strong, huh?"

"Knuckles, I remember you knocking me out of my Super Form back on Angel Island with only one punch. If we could go Hyper again, you'd probably knock me out of that one from one punch using this new strength."

"That means I've progressed really far."

"Yeah… A lot. Do you know you're the only person that's managed to knock someone out of Super Form? I don't even think Shadow can do that."

"Heh, it's good to hear my reputation still precedes me, but enough talking Sonic. Get back to the fight!"

"Alright. This time I will show you what true speed really is!"

 _Sonic came at Knuckles, who was prepared to face Sonic at his strongest, and traded blows with him. Sonic outmatched Knuckles in terms movement, but Knuckles counteracted with his power, knocking Sonic backwards in case he would be driven into a corner. Just like his battle with Metal Sonic, Sonic Booms flew across the area making anyone who was in the vicinity hear the battle. Sonic was prepared to show Knuckles how fast he could really go, and because of this, Knuckles was being driven into a corner._

"Don't blink even for a second, Knuckles! My speed will only get faster from here on out!"

 _Sonic rushed down Knuckles using a barrage of punches and kicks, keeping him pinned down from the front._

"You may have me beat in terms of speed, Sonic, but I have raw power to knock you away again!"

 _Knuckles tried to punch Sonic as fast as he could, but to no avail he hit an after image left by the blue hedgehog. This left Knuckles shocked._

"What!?"

"Right behind you…"

 _Sonic punched Knuckles in the back of the head, sending him tipping over from his front. Knuckles regained his balance and turned around to look at Sonic, only to find him up close sending another punch at him. All Knuckles could do was to initiate his guarding stance as fast as he could while Sonic kept attacking him, not giving Knuckles any chance to find an opening. However, Sonic's true speed was only beginning._

"Try this on for size!"

 _Sonic initiated his boost, pushing Knuckles while he was guarding. Because Knuckles was blocking, his feet was sliding across the ground, revealing the dirt under the grass. Knuckles struggled against the hedgehog._

"Just how fast are you!?"

"Faster than you think! Super Peel-Out Barrage!"

 _Sonic started running around the echidna, generating after images around him. Knuckles was ready to guard, but his defense was penetrated by the first hit from the back. His barrage of attacks continued, landing each punch and kick on the red echidna._

"I'm not done with you yet! Blast Away! Light Speed Attack!"

 _Sonic went his fastest of speeds, the Light Speed. Only activated when he revs up fully, Sonic revving up from just a Super Peel Out was truly a feat given to the blue hedgehog. Sonic kept hitting Knuckles from all directions using punches and kicks, landing each one due to his tremendous increase in speed. Due to his speed, he was generating a blue tornado, however, this didn't stop Sonic from hitting him. Once his blue tornado was fully developed, the attack lifted Knuckles into the air._

"Can you catch the wind, Knuckles!?"

 _Sonic continued his combo using a barrage of homing attacks, ending with a bounce attack that sent Knuckles flying into the ground. He collided with the ground so fast, a crater was formed from his momentum and velocity. When Knuckles recovered from the attack, he was shocked to see how Sonic formed a blue tornado, and when he looked up Sonic was generating a wave of air from the blue tornado._

"Sonic Wave!"

 _Sonic threw a Sonic Wave at Knuckles, who was still perplexed from what just happened. However, Sonic performed another bounce attack, and when he collided with his projectile, the air formed circled around the hedgehog increasing the power of the attack._

"It's my win, Knuckles!"

"Not a chance, Sonic!"

 _Knuckles could barely get up, due to the barrage, but he had a better idea. He turned himself over, and crawled through the ground just before Sonic hit the ground. When Sonic collided with the ground, due to how fast and powerful the move was, crater got deeper, and the blue tornado dispersed, sending air in all directions, destroying everything in their path. Shade was caught off guard, and as a result she was sent flying from the air along with the debris. However, Knuckles came out of the ground, and saw that she was flying through the air, so Knuckles went to go get her while Sonic was getting up from the attack._

"Here I come, Shade!"

"Don't worry about me, Knuckles. I'll be fine!"

 _Despite Shade's protest, Knuckles flew up to catch her in the air. Shade blushed a little, being embarrassed from experiencing the princess carry, but she was thankful of him saving her from falling._

"You shouldn't have saved me."

"I always take the time to save my friends, even during battle."

"What about the Master Emerald?"

"I'm sure I have to find those pieces again, but that's fine. I finally got something to do."

 **I looked around after my finishing blow, and saw that the place was devastated with debris. I wonder if I took it too far like Knuckles did.**

"Knuckles? Shade? Where are you guys?"

"We're right here, Sonic."

 **I turned around to the location the voices were coming from and saw Knuckles carrying Shade.**

"Where did you two go?"

"I was saving her from falling. That attack you did a few moments back really wrecked the place, Sonic. What did you do?"

"Uh… It's a new technique I'm trying to develop."

"I see. From what I saw, were you trying to encase yourself in your own wind projectiles to power yourself up?"

"Yeah. Although I had no idea that the Blue Tornado would send wind flying everywhere from a single bounce attack."

"I think you just gave me an idea."

'What is it?"

"If we can have Tails build you some gloves that can contain the wind you can draw, your attacks can be a lot more powerful, and not only can it be used offensively, but also defensively given its properties."

 **I was shocked that I didn't come up with that idea sooner or later. Gloves that can be used to contain the wind? It reminds of the time when I went against Jet the Hawk using Extreme Gear that Tails made himself. Can he really pull it off though? I mean he managed to make an Extreme Gear just from looking at Storm's Extreme Gear, which is really impressive. Unfortunately, it was getting a little late, so I had to cut my visit short, and go back to Amy's house.**

"That's a very good idea, Knuckles, but we'll discuss about that tomorrow."

"It's getting late huh?"

"Yeah. Oh! Before I take my leave, I wanted to talk to you in private."

"Sure, Sonic. We'll be right back, Shade."

"Understood."

 **He puts her down, and we began walking outside of Shade's hearing range. I had this on my mind since before the battle.**

"What's up?"

"Well… I don't know if you want to hear this, but-"

"It's about Shade, and her being here with me, is it?"

"Yep. Right on the ball today, are we?"

"Well, I figured you were going to ask sooner or later. I'll explain. After we saved our world from Eggman's rule, Shade came up to me, and asked if she could stay in this world. I accepted her request, and told her she could live with me."

"That's a nice thing to do Knuckles."

"Well, she is from the same race, so I thought it would be good idea. She doesn't seem to mind it either, since we talk a lot about our tribes."

"Ok. Are you thinking of creating an heir to the throne of echidnas?"

"With her? I haven't thought about it yet, but she does know about the long line of echidnas who protected the Master Emerald with their lives until the next was in line for the task. She might ask me to mate with her using that mindset where it's her duty, but we didn't get to that yet. Right now, she's just enjoying herself."

"Huh… Well, if she did what would you do?"

"I'd flat out reject her. It'd be too sudden to think of that anyway."

"But aren't you like 21?"

"Yes. So?"

"I mean, I wouldn't want to force you to, but you might have to consider it a lot sooner, Knuckles. She's an echidna just like you, so why not talk to her about it?"

"I guess… But how would that benefit me?"

 **I thought about it for a moment. I guess they're of the same race is a good benefit, but that wouldn't be considered one. Hmm… I figured out what to say, and then looked at Knuckles, who was waiting for my answer.**

"I can say that with you two being of the same race, it's important to try and build a family using that reason. Just like how Tails said it's important to consider your own happiness, why not build an intimate relationship?"

"As I said, it's a bit too early, but I get where you're coming from. Tails always wanted the both of us to be happy, and I bet if he was here, he would say the same thing, and then bring up Cosmo."

 **The both of us chuckled. It's been awhile since Knuckles and I actually hung out like this, but it felt good to sit back and chat with a former rival and best friend/brother.**

"That's Tails for you."

"Yep. He'd be mad at us for talking about him like this."

"Well, it's not like it's going to hurt him in the long run. By the way, do you still think that idea can work?"

 **Knuckles got serious along with me as he nodded his head.**

"Definitely. If Elise was able to pull it off to bring you back to life, then I'm sure it'll work for Tails. He just have to chant the spell himself when he brings all seven emeralds to the plant."

"What's the name of the spell?"

"Chaos Revival."

"Ok. Would the conditions be the same as how Elise revived me?"

"Yeah. I had to do some research to see if it could bring her back, but I'm not so sure. She's very far gone, and I don't think we'd be able to get her soul from the spirit world."

"... I see…"

"...Yeah."

"Do you think we'd be able to bring her back in any other way possible?"

 **Knuckles thought about it for a while, and had an idea.**

"We could ask Amy to perform a summoning. While it may be fake, it could work."

 **I immediately shook my head to that proposal. Deceiving Tails was the last thing I wanted to do.**

"No. I'd rather have a resurrected Cosmo with no memories than a Cosmo that's based off what Amy thinks of her."

"True. Well, since that's out of the window, we've got a plan."

"Yep. Well I have to go see Amy and hopefully, work things out with her."

"If it's you, Sonic, I bet she'll understand. After all, you two didn't technically kiss."

"I hope so. Well, see ya!"

"See ya later, Sonic, and good luck!"

 **I took off and wave goodbye to Knuckles, heading to Amy's place for the night. I never really thought about how much Amy meant to me, but somewhere deep inside my heart, I wanted things to work out between us. After the incident with her clone, I couldn't figure out what to do, so talking with Tails, who had some experience, and Knuckles, who had some idea of it, made it much better. Would I really be able to continue this? Doubts were still on my mind, because I still have so much to learn about love, but maybe, just maybe, with a little faith, I can have something that Tails wanted me to have.**

 _ **How did you guys like the fight? Pretty neat huh? Well, the next chapter's going to be coming up pretty soon this time, because of the weekend, and I really to need to get you guys caught up to speed. After being delayed like this, man. I tell you. It's not pretty my friends! DX**_


	18. Chapter 18: R Stands for Romance

_**Finally! Chapter 18 of this series. Sorry it took this long, but I hope you guys are enjoying it as much as I am enjoying writing it. I'll let you read it, and at the end I have an announcement to make. Enjoy!**_

 **Chapter 18: R Stands for Romance**

I headed back to Amy's place as quick as I can, dodging some of the trees that my quills sensed, since it was getting dark. Once I arrived at her house, what I saw was kind of odd. Her house was still dark. It looked like Amy didn't enter yet. Being curious I called out to her from the only window that was open: Amy's window.

"Amy?"

I waited for a few seconds, and then tried the door. Strangely it was open. I walked around the living room looking around to see if she was inside.

"Amy are you in here? Say something!"

I walked upstairs, and saw a lump on her bed. From my perspective, it looked like she was sleeping. I walked up to her, and tapped her shoulder. From the result, I heard her groaning in her sleep.

"She's asleep? How long was she waiting?"

I kept my voice down to a whisper, and looked around to see her diary. For safety reasons, that is not getting beaten to a pulp by her hands, I left that alone, and tried to tiptoe out.

"Maybe I should get out of here while I got the chance-"

"Hehehehe, oh Sonic~"

I immediately froze in place and turned around to see if Amy was awake. Unsurprisingly, she was talking in her sleep.

"Of course you would be dreaming about me."

I went back to tiptoeing out of the room, and every time she spoke I could hear her conversation about her fantasizing about me in her dream.

"I hope I don't wake her up."

"Huh?"

I had to open my big mouth.

"Oh… Uh… Heh heh, hey Amy. I hope I didn't disturb you."

"Sonic? You're back?"

"Yeah."

I gave her a nod as she got up from her bed. I turned around to face her, and from what I saw, I was in some sort of overload. She was wearing a nightgown, one of those girl pajamas you usually see princesses wear. However the right hoop, the part where you stick your arm through, was right around her shoulder, making me catch a glimpse of her bra and cleavage. I immediately turn around in embarrassment, trying to cool myself from my speeding heart.

"I was wondering if you were still awake, but when I came inside you were sleep. I didn't want to wake you, so to tried to leave quietly."

"Ah I see. Turn around, Sonic. It looks kind of weird talking to your back."

"I'm fine like this."

"Why?"

"Well, uh… You see…"

I tried to come up with something, but failed, so I stood there in front of her with my back turned.

"Is it because of my pajamas?"

"If you want to call it that."

I could hear her giggle from her bed.

"It's ok. I understand. Let me prepare myself so you can turn around."

"Alright."

I heard the bed creak, signifying that she was about to change, so I waited for her to change. However, I felt her arms wrap around me, and her chest press against my back. Experiencing that feeling made me blush redder than the color itself.

"A-Amy!? What are you doing!?"

"Hehe~, I'm embracing you, Sonic. It's what lovers are supposed to do."

"With that outfit on!?"

"Yes."

She started to laugh a little as she kept her embrace. My posture became frozen stiff from her being behind me, and hugging me in a position where if I ran she would cling onto my neck like last time.

"I still don't remember you being this bold towards me!"

"Funny how you bring this up, Sonic, when I have been bold towards you plenty of times. For example, remember when we went to future city, and I winked at you because I wanted to keep my eyes on you during the Grand Prix?"

I remember that well. It was because of my first encounter with Jet the Hawk there. When Knuckles, Tails, and I were walking through the city, we were looking for the Chaos Emeralds using Tails's emerald radar (I still wonder why we don't use that. Think of how easy it would've been if you had one during an adventure). However, our patrol was interrupted when Jet and his gang busted out of the window of a building with their Extreme Gear. We tried to follow them, but they escaped. The next day we found out that Eggman was hosting a Grand Prix, and Jet, Wave, and Storm were entering. The gang and I entered, and we went to the finals with Jet, only for my victory to end up short. I always wondered who planted a bomb on my Gear, but I managed to figure it out that Wave was the one who did it. I got my revenge on Jet on his home turf though, and managed to kick Eggman's butt for trying to nab their treasure, but he got it in the end, and he was very disappointed with it. We did have two more adventures, one of which involved saving the world from being absorbed into a black hole by a damaged robot who was codenamed SCR-HD, and the other which involved another grand prix, which Eggman hosted again. However, this tournament Metal Sonic wanted another match with me. Talk about being a big fan, huh? After remembering it, I looked down at my shoes, trying to hide my embarrassment.

"Oh… That…"

Amy laughed a bit, and smiled at me as her hug got a little stronger.

"Hehe, yep! So, I HAVE been coming at you, Sonic. My memories of chasing you down have never been wrong."

"I guess…"

I immediately remember what I wanted to talk her about.

Oh! Amy. I wanted to speak to you about something."

"About what?"

"About that incident."

I could tell Amy's face was feeling sad after hearing my words.

"O-Oh…"

"Shall we sit down?"

"No. I want to stay like this for a bit…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Sonic. I hope you don't mind."

"It's no problem."

"Thanks."

I took a deep breath, mustered up the courage I had, and began to speak to her.

"I wanted to apologize for what happened."

"You? Apologize? But wasn't that my fault?"

She must've been really surprised that I would apologize to her for something that was her fault.

"I mean what happened after the kiss. I just pushed you away like that, and I didn't have any intention of doing such a thing."

"Sonic, I understood how you felt, which is why I did what you asked. That clone kissing you was entirely my fault so you shouldn't apologize for something you haven't done."

"I know, but I felt like if I left things as they were, you'd still be sad, Amy, and knowing me, you know how I am about that."

Amy giggled and put her head on my back.

"You're a real sweetheart, Sonic. Thank you."

I held her hands with my own while they were still wrapped around my neck, shocking Amy a bit.

"You're welcome. I just wish I could adapt more easily to these types of situations."

"It takes time, Sonic. I understand you want to get better at this, but you can't learn it as fast as you can run."

"That's true. Well, what can I do to start?"

"Right now, holding my hands and hugging me every now and then is a start."

I nodded my head and kept my grasp on her hands like I have been doing. Then, something hit me. I wonder what would happen if I offered to kiss her.

"What about the kiss?"

"No."

"No?"

I was completely shocked, and turned around to look at her, trying to stay calm from her outfit.

"What do you mean no?"

She looks away from me with a sad face. I could tell that incident hit her really hard.

"As much as I really want that, Sonic, I can't force you to do something you're not comfortable to do. It wouldn't feel right for the both of us. For example, if I kiss you, then it will be understandable on my part, but if you kiss me, then it'll only hinder me, because you're forcing yourself. I want the kiss to be natural, and have the feeling that we really love each other the same way, Sonic, and only until you feel the same way about me, the kiss will not happen."

I looked at her with a surprised expression. She must've been thinking about this for hours.

"I see. I didn't know you felt that way about it."

"That's because I love you, Sonic. I'd want you to fall for me naturally. My dream and goal is to get you to say 'I love you, Amy,' and then kiss me with the feeling and intention that you really love me."

"Oh. Well is it ok to say that part then?"

She shook her head, and then looked up at me.

"No, because then it'd be too easy. Just like with the kiss, I want it to be natural, and the feeling of you loving me. I don't want to hear or feel something that is forced."

"Ok. I won't ask that again."

She smiles at me and hugs me. I felt my heart skip a beat as I returned the embrace. This feeling really does feel natural to me, but for Amy, she might see it as it being forced.

"Thank you for taking my feelings into consideration, Sonic. I appreciate that a lot."

"You're welcome. I thought if I offered you'd might agree to it."

"You expected me to say yes to someone who's just started learning how to love someone intimately?"

"Well…"

She got me there, as I had no words to say to her after that.

"Riiiight."

"I wanted to at least show you that I'm trying, but I guess that offer was rushing it, huh?"

Amy nods her head, but puts on a big smile.

"It may have been, but it was a sweet offer."

"Huh. I didn't expect to spend this much time with you."

"Neither do I, and I really enjoy it this way."

"I could say the same thing, but my old self is arguing with me."

"I understand, Sonic. It's hard being tied down like this."

"Yeah, but at the same time, it's not bad. Having someone to rely on can feel great sometimes."

Amy lays her head on my chest, keeping her smile as she agreed.

"Yeah. Just having someone you really love to help whenever you need it. Oh such a wonderful feeling, isn't it, Sonic?"

Amy happily sighs, making me chuckle a little bit as I brought her a little closer to me with a slightly stronger embrace. She giggles before looking up at me.

"Getting comfortable?"

"A little bit. I just have to get used to being this close."

"Oh I can do this for hours, Sonic. Just clinging onto you and, caressing your body this close to mine. It's all I dreamed of doing."

"I'm glad I can at least make you happy. I may be new to this, but I want to make sure I do my best and leave a good impression."

"Believe me, Sonic. You're doing a wonderful job."

When she said that, I felt really happy just being like this in her arms. I never felt this way before, but I hope it stays this way. Who would've thought that being together with someone you like would make your heart flutter, and skip beats just by being close, and embracing them? If Tails felt this way from Cosmo, then I think I know how love feels, but I won't know for sure until I explore some more on this.

"Is there anything you want to do for the night, Amy? Let me make it up to you."

Amy thinks about what we could do for the night. It took her a while, but she manages to get an idea.

"How about we just sit close together, and enjoy each other's company like this?"

"Eh? Are you sure?"

Amy nodded her head, looking up at me with a smile.

"I'm sure. It's been a long day, and I want this to be a chance for us to act like how couples act around each other, so I'm going to be your coach."

"I… See... "

"Come with me and sit down."

Amy smiles at me, gets out of my embrace and proceeds to pull me towards the bed. For some reason, I have a really bad feeling about this.

"Amy wait."

Amy stops in her tracks, and turns around to look at me with a little curiosity

"Yes, Sonic?"

I looked away in embarrassment.

"What if…"

"What if something happens?"

I nodded my head after looking into her eyes.

"Yeah. I don't want to give you the wrong impression."

"Don't worry about it Sonic. I assure we won't go any farther than what I promised to teach you."

"Ok, Amy."

We reach the bed, and sit down on it. I'm so embarrassed about what she's about to teach me that I look down and think to myself. What if I mess this up? Will she be mad at me? Many thoughts form in my head as I turned to look at her.

"How shall we do this? What should we start with?"

"Holding hands."

"Ok. That I can do."

I held her hands as the first step, although I really don't understand why holding hands is the first step.

"Alright. What's next?"

"Wait a minute, Sonic. Take it easy, and get to know this kind of feeling."

"Ok. If you say so."

I kept holding her hands as she asked me to, and looked at them for a moment. I never noticed this, but the feeling of holding hands isn't really that good if I'm wearing gloves.

"Um… Shouldn't I take off the gloves first, Amy?"

"Go ahead, Sonic."

I took off my gloves, and then held her hands. I thought about the feeling of her hands. They were really warm and soft, and they felt… How should I say this… They made me feel as if I want to keep them locked to mine.

"How is the feeling of holding hands to you, Sonic?"

"The feeling is a bit… Um… Your hands are really warm and soft, Amy."

Amy blushes a bit from my compliment.

"T-Thanks."

I took a closer look at her hands, and I noticed they're a little smaller than mine.

"I just noticed this, but your hands are also small."

"Of course they are, Sonic. They're not big and manly like yours."

"When you wear gloves all the time, it's kind of hard to tell the difference."

"I guess you can say that."

I explore holding hands with her by locking my fingers together with her. Amy could tell that I was curious and let me get the feeling of holding hands with her. I have to admit that I have never been so curious in my life to wonder how a girl's hand felt. I held her left hand with both of my own, and noticed that feeling again. The feeling of my own heartbeat. It began to speed up as I held her left hand. Amy was a little concerned about what I was doing.

"Sonic?"

"..."

I lifted her hand up, and put it onto my cheek, wondering how it felt. Amy's blush got redder as she looked at me with a slightly surprised face.

"S-Sonic? W-What are you-"

"How does this feel, Amy?"

Amy looked at me with a feeling of nervous, before looking away in embarrassment.

"It feels… Wonderful Sonic, but why the sudden decision of putting my hand on your cheek?"

To be honest, I was really letting my heart do the thinking at this point, because I had no idea why I was curious. It was that feeling of needing to be held by her hands. The feeling of being embraced by her soft petite form, and longing to be by her side. This feeling in my heart was causing me to do this sort of thing.

"Hmm… I was curious. Is that wrong?"

She shook her head and looked at me with the blush on her face appearing visibly more than it was a few minutes ago.

"No. It's not. I-It's a bit surprising to see you so curious."

My curious face looked into her eyes as she was wondering what was going on.

"Is it now? Then what about this?"

I let go of her hands, and proceed to put my left hand on her cheek. The action I did made Amy blush so much that she looked at my hand before looking at me with the most shocked face I've seen.

"S-Sonic!?"

"I wanted to see how my hand felt upon your cheek."

"Sonic… I-I've never seen you act like this before. Are… Are you sure this is curiosity?"

I shook my head, since that wasn't the case. I took a few breaths to prepare myself for the answer I'm about to say, and looked into her eyes.

"It's not curiosity. I've been listening to what my heart says, Amy, and the feelings I have are slowly beginning to seep out. However, I still have this aching feeling of wanting to be free in the wind. The feeling of being this close to you, holding your hands, and feeling your warm embrace makes me think that it's ok to be close to someone like this, but I'm still not sure how I feel yet. Amy, I wanted to let you know that I'm really trying my best to understand how love works. Just have a little more faith in me, and we could make this work out. We might have our ups and downs in the future, but as long as we work it out, we can make this real, and one day, when I really feel the same, I will say those words back."

Amy smiles after hearing my speech, holding my hand onto her cheek with her own.

"Don't worry, Sonic. I'll wait as long as it takes, because I love you."

Amy closes her eyes while nestling her cheek on my hand, smiling at me. She opens her eyes, and looks me with those twinkly eyes.

"I'm so happy you agreed to be my official boyfriend, Sonic. I've always dreamed of being this close to you, and since this… us… is a reality, nothing makes me more happier than what you've said to me. For many years I've chased you down, trying to force you to marry me, be my boyfriend, while never asking your opinion about it. However, now that we've sat, had a talk, go for walks, spending a lot of time together, so to speak, has really made me think differently now. Instead of trying to force you, I should be more caring of your opinion, and thanks to you agreeing to do this, I think I'm beginning to change myself as well."

"I'm glad you are. We both need to change ourselves for the better if we want to stay together."

I smiled at her, holding her hands after taking my hand off her cheek.

"Tell you what. Tomorrow's the final day before Tails is done with your armor for the Chaos Shards. What do you say we spend the day together like an actual couple, and take things at our own pace?"

Amy nods her head, showing me a her usual smile.

"I'd love to Sonic."

"Alright. Then, it's a date."

I got up and started to walk out of her room, but before I opened the door, I turned around to look at her. She was getting back under her blankets.

"Oh! Before I turn in for the night, I wanted to give you my very first compliment."

She looks up at me with curiosity.

"What is it, Sonic?"

As she wonders what I'm going to say, I prepare myself again for the first compliment I'm about to give Amy for the first time since we've been together.

"You have a beautiful smile, Amy."

The blush on her cheeks that vanished reappeared. I could tell that her heartbeat skyrocketed after that comment I gave her, but making her happy was what I wanted, as much as my old self is disgusted about that. She couldn't help but giggle, and smile and looked at me with a happy face.

"Thank you, Sonic. I think you deserve a reward for that."

"What kind of reward?"

"You'll see."

Amy gets up, and walks toward me. She brings her face closer to mine while smiling. She then whispers in my ear, the words I'll never forget.

"You're my number one, Sonic."

Amy kisses my cheek, making me blush before returning to her bed. She tucks herself in, and looks at me with that same smile that didn't disappear.

"Good night, my darling Sonic."

"Heh, good night, Amy."

I walk out of her room, and back downstairs to the couch, where I had slept before. I put my body onto the couch, laying back first, and began to think about what just happened tonight. My bond with Amy increased, and I'm happy about that. I mean, there's no shame in it, right? Tails and Knuckles are like brothers to me, so I guess Amy counts as my first official girlfriend, even though I'm twenty, and she's seventeen. A three year age difference shouldn't matter so much as long as her and I are happy together. I think about all of the adventures we've had together, and for the first time ever in years, I began to think of my parents.

"Hmm… I wonder what they'll say about this… It has been a long time since I've seen them last, and I wonder what they've been doing all these years."

Now that I think about it, I rarely think about my parents, since I have two brothers, and a new girlfriend that kept me company throughout all of the years I've spent battling Eggman, and other villains stronger than him. Well, I guess that'll have to wait, but right now, what matters is deciding my feelings for Amy. It may take a while, but the battle still continues until I've come to a decision.

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this spicy update! How sweet is Sonic for strengthening his bond with Amy? Well, time for the announcement. I've been thinking of putting an end to this series. However, we're only at the middle of it, so I'm going to spend the rest of my time perfecting this series by including new ideas, and one of them is extra chapters, or filler chapters so to speak. These new chapters will not tie in to the story. Just something I'd want to do to keep you guys entertained, so you can reread them over and over, and to spoil you guys a little bit, I'm going to take some anime tropes and put it into the first ex chapter. I won't tell you the exact tropes though, so until then, stay tuned for the very first Ex Chapter!**_


	19. Extra Chapter 1: Sonic Chibi

_**Here is the very first extra chapter that I've been working on. I know it's months late, but I wanted to let you guys know that I still appreciate the patience. Without further ado, I hope you enjoy!**_

 **Extra Chapter 1: Sonic Chibi**

Today is a great day. I have time to relax, and enjoy my day with Amy Rose, who used to be my number one fangirl. We've recently agreed to become a couple, and so far, it's been a weird experience, but I'm getting used to it.

I wake myself up by stretching my body after yawning. After looking around I see things are a bit unusual. The furniture looks a bit taller. I don't remember them being taller, at least not taller than me. I pay no attention to them and proceeds to walk upstairs and into the bathroom, where I proceed to wash my face. Jumping up to the sink I rinse off my face and proceed with my day by looking myself, and admire how cool looking I am. However, what I saw was not me but my younger self.

"I think my mind is playing tricks on me. Do I see my younger self? Hey dude! What's up? Pretty odd of you coming to the future again after our adventure together!"

I immediately smile at the mirror again, because in my mind I see my younger self. However, after looking at the mirror a little longer I realize that my younger self in mirroring every move I make.

"Uh… Please don't tell me this is an actual mirror…"

I moved around to see if it was an actual mirror, and when I found out it was, let's just say my reaction went something like this…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I screamed so loud, it woke up Amy.

"Sonic!? Are you okay!?"

I could hear her running towards the bathroom.

"Uh-oh… Amy's going to see me like this! What do I do!?"

"Sonic, what happ-"

Too late. Amy came right into the doorway and saw me looking my younger self.

"S… Sonic…?"

There was an awkward silence between us. After a few more minutes of it, I wanted to break the ice.

"I know… I look very young… I don't know how I-"

"Sonic…"

"Y-yes!?"

I looked at her after she interrupted me, wondering what was on her mind.

"You…"

"..."

"..."

"What is it?"

"You look… SOOOOO CUUUUTE!"

"!"

She ran and picked me up, and hugged me tight. It was too tight for a hug as I was gasping for air.

"Oh my, Sonic! You look so adorable!"

"Hug… Too tight… Can't… breathe…"

"Whoops."

She let go of me, and let me breathe in some air. I began coughing from too much air intake as Amy looked at me a little worried.

"I'm sorry, Sonic. I couldn't help it."

"It's fine. I know you didn't mean it. It's just… Next time can you hold back on the hug?"

"Ok. Maybe I should've pinched your cheeks instead."

"Amy, I'm not a child…"

Amy giggles from my reaction.

"Yes you do, Sonic. You look like you could be fourteen again."

"I hope not. I wonder... How did I get like this?"

"I don't know, Sonic. Do you think it could've been Eggman?"

"I don't think Eggman knows how to build a device that can change the age of someone…"

"What about Tails?"

As soon as she said that, I got an uneasy feeling.

"..."

Without saying anything for a few minutes, Amy started to get worried.

"Sonic? Is something wrong?"

"No. Everything's fine. I just have to get used to my new body until I return to my original form."

"Oh! Ok. Would you like me to accompany you?"

"Nope. I'll be fine. I'll see you later."

I walked out of the bathroom, down the stairs, outside of Amy's house. I close the door behind me, took a deep breath, calmed my mind, gave myself time to think. As soon as I relaxed myself, I took another deep breath and said in a voice so loud, it could potentially break the glass.

"TAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIILS!"

 _ **Did you guys enjoy this extra chapter? If you do, I might do more of these for your entertainment. I know this chapter, and many more that I have to do are month's late, but I didn't forget about this. Just gotta take time, and make time as I live my life you know. Anyway, chapter 19 is currently being worked on, and as much as I hate making you guys wait, I don't know when I'll be able to finish it. Hopefully soon and not a few months after.**_


End file.
